A Trip to the Digital World
by Shanna1003
Summary: After the D-reaper incident, Ryo 'surprises' Rika by transferring to her school. Everything seems fine until new trouble begins to stir. It's up to the Tamers to save the Digital World once again! -Ryo x Rika, Jeri x Takato, Alice x Henry - UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon...although I wish ...cause than I'd extend the Tamers series...and add more Ryuki! Hahaha okay enough with the day dreaming..._

_This is my first...actual Ryuki stories, my other one "Raindrops" is only a one shot.._

_so please R&R and tell me what you think..._

Title: _A Trip to the Digital World_

"_Another typical day." _ Rika Nonaka thought as she walked down the street, the sun was out over the trees, the sky was bright blue and not a cloud in the sky. Wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt, she headed towards the first day of her sophomore year. Her red hair was tied up high in a ponytail sticking out over her head, bangs framed her face and her violet eyes flashed intensively. She took out a ear phone and paused, _"That's weird, I thought I heard something." _She looked around the street but there was no one there. She blinked fiercely, and her amethyst-like eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Ever since the D-reaper incident four years ago she had persuaded her mom to take her out of that stupid private school and enroll her into the public school where she and her fellow Tamers went.

"Hey Wildcat!" A voice called out behind her, Rika groaned inwardly, the voice was familiar, too familiar. She pretended not to have heard but it was no use, for two minutes later, a brown haired boy caught up with her. His skin was tanned and his hair was stuck up all over the place,_ 'Like usual'_ she thought, _'I wonder how much hair gel he used this morning.'_ The boy turned to look at her, his cerulean eyes sparkled in the sunlight. _'Um...' _Rika thought momentarily dazed but quickly shook that thought out of her head. _"What is he doing here?" _

"Ryo." She said acknowledging him. Although they had started off on the wrong foot, ever since the final battle, they had become close friends, well as close as they ever can be.

"Looking good." He smirked and checked her out. _'Real good' _he grinned again. Although she didn't know, he had his eyes on her the moment he saw her. His favorite redhead was the same as ever, fiery-tempered, stubborn and somewhat cynical, but he knew the true her, the one behind the shield she put up. And she was... "Ow!"

She punched him on the shoulder for the comment, he rubbed it. "What are you doing here? I thought you lived far, far away." Ryo had lived outside of Shinjuku, but although it was a long distance, him and the rest of the Tamers often gathered together on weekends.

"I did." Ryo said and smiled mysteriously.

"What do you mean, you did?" Rika stopped again and turned to look at him.

"That's past tense Rika." He joked sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid. I know that. Don't tell me. I don't want to hear it anyways." She replied and started walking faster.

"Okay I get it, I'll leave you alone." He smiled. She stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Are you joking?" She asked, she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Nope, I'll leave you. But not for long though, I have a surprise for you later. I'll see you soon." He said and than ran off smiling at her dazed and confused expression,_ 'Real soon.' _He thought again as headed off in the opposite direction.

Rika stood a bit bewildered by the whole encounter and than shook her head, Ryo didn't usual make her feel that unfocused. That was odd. Not giving another thought of it she continued walking to school.

"Hey Henry!" Takato called from across the field, his brown hair flying in the hair, he had on a set of blue and yellow googles and ran increasingly fast.

"Hey." Henry turned and his gray eyes looked at his sixteen year old friend. Takato was wearing his usual blue short sleeved sweatshirt with a hint of white t-shirt underneath. Henry himself had on a orange vest and black t-shirt. He was half-chinese with blueish black hair.

"You nervous?" Takato came to a stop, he and Henry had been close friends ever since grade five, they had first met each other in elementary school when Guilmon, Takato'sdigimon escaped from his hideout. The two had found out each other were Tamers and became friends. Even after four years and without their digimon, the two were still close as before.

"Not really, how about you?" Henry asked and picked up his school bag, the bell was going to ring and they had better head in.

"Definetly not. Well...maybe. Where's Kazu and Kenta?" Takato asked, he was talking about two of their other friends, who were also Tamers as well. They were real jokers and rather stupid, well at least Kazu was.

"They got in trouble I think, maybe they're in the principal's office."

"Already??" Takato sighed, "School hasn't even started!" He said and as if right on cue, the bell went off.

"Takato! Henry!" A female voice came up behind them, it was Jeri, another fellow girl Tamer, who had lost her own partner. She had grown up in the last four years not carrying her puppet or tied her hair in the ponytail. Instead of wearing her usual green dress, she was wearing a green skirt and a yellow top. She looked nice.

"Jeri!" Takato smiled and than turned red a bit, although he had confessed to the J-reaper who was pretending to be her, he didn't seem to have the courage to bring it up again. He had tried over the past year but somehow he never succeeded, maybe it was the thought of losing her friendship.

"How are you guys? Am I late?" She said while panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Right on time." Henry said, "Let's go."

"Class. My name is Mr. Morris, I will be your teacher this year. There are..." Rika zoned out. Five minutes haven't even gone by and she was bored. She stared around the classroom and twirled her pencil around her fingers and sighed, she was sitting by herself, of course. It was worse enough since everyone was whispering and throwing looks at her. Didn't they ever stop?

A knock came at the door and Rika looked up briefly, the principal came in. Not even realizing she started doodling on the piece of paper in front of her, a fox like shape, with sharp eyes and purple patterns...it was Renamon. Rika sighed again, it was probably the fifth time since this morning, and she missed her partner too much, they rarely got a chance to see each other.After the D-reaper incident, it was now impossible for Digimon to remain in the real world, thanks to Henry's dad. But it was still possible for humans to go to the Digital World, the only problem was, the portal wasn't always open. The last time they had been over to see their Digimon friends was 3 months ago.

"I'm sorry for the interruption." The teacher had done speaking to the principal and had came in followed by a familiar person. Rika stared at the person, _'No way...'_ She thought...and she looked harder. It was none other than Ryo Akiyama himself and he was standing in front of the classroom! What was worse was that he was grinning his trademark smile and staring right at her. Rika felt a wave of heat creep up her neck.

"WHAT!" She said and stood up, slamming her two hands on her desk. The whole class jumped and looked at her. Ryo just grinned wider.

"Is there a problem, Miss...Nonaka?" The teacher asked confused and obviously surprised. The surprise however was nowhere near how Rika felt.

"No. Sorry." Rika crossed her arms as she sat down._ 'Great. I can't believe this' _

"As I was saying, we have a new student, his name is Ryo Akiyama." The teacher said and everyone looked at the new boy, the girls started giggling and blushing and the guys were whispering to each other until...

"Are you Ryo! Like the actual Ryo?" A student voiced.

"Um. Ya." Ryo said and scratched his head, quite embarrassed and wonder where this was going.

"So you're the Digimon King?" Another student asked. Rika glared.

"Yep." Ryo said knowing his answer would piss his wildcat off. Well she wasn't his but still...

"WOW! NO WAY! We have the Digimon Queen AND King!" A few students yelled and Rika threw them a deathly look. They went silent.

"Right. Mr. Akiyama, if you could just pick a seat we could continue." The teacher said and went back to his desk.

"No problem." Ryo grinned and headed towards the back of the classroom, a few girls whispered and tried to get him to sit with them but to their disappointment, he ignored them and went and sat right next to Rika. "Surprise!" He whispered quietly.

"Great." She said sarcastically but yet her heart raced, ignoring the sudden increase in her pulse rate, she turned to look at him. "Just what I wanted."

"I thought so." Ryo winked and whispers flew out again around them.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Gee Wildcat, I thought you'd be happy to see me. I moved here, I told you this morning but I guess you didn't get it." Ryo teased and Rika rolled his eyes looking away at him pointedly.

...well??? please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: Sigh...it's not mine...

So...what do you think? Not much plot yet is happening but I think it's cute 

Chapter Two:

"Dude! That was one boring class!" Kazu said as he crossed his arms over his head. He was wearing his usual visor which made his brown hair stand up, an imitation of Ryo, he glanced at his best friend Kenta.

"At least we're in the same class." Kenta said, Kenta was a quieter and shyer, he had glasses and wore an orange shirt underneath a beige jacket. Takato, Henry and Jeri all nodded. The five of them were surprised and pleased when they found out that they were together.

"That's weird though..." Henry said and looked around the cafeteria.

"What is?" Takato asked.

"Well Rika is suppose to be here too, remember?" Takato nodded.

"She told me on the phone a few weeks ago before she left for vacation." Jeri smiled, over the years, Rika and Jeri had formed quite surprisingly, a close bond. They were best friends and Jeri always knew what to say or do with Rika. "Maybe she was put in another class."

"Maybe..." Takato said "But if she was, she won't like it." He smiled mysteriously. Before Juri or Henry could ask what he meant, Kazu interrupted.

"Who cares about her! You know who I want to see? Ryo Akiyama, Ryo the man. I haven't seen him since two weeks ago." Kazu simply idolized Ryo, maybe a little too much. Him and Kenta sucked up to him every single minute they could and it had just been Ryo's luck and Kazu's great disappointment, that Kazu and Kenta weren't there the last time he visited.

"He's coming here? To this school?" Kenta looked surprised.

"Dude! You're so out of date, of course he is! He came this morning! Everyone was gathered outside the front door waiting! I was so shocked! He didn't even tell us!" Kazu shook his head.

"Hey! I missed it! " Kenta complained. "Was it actually him? I can't believe it! I can't believe Ryo is going to be in the same school as us!"

"No one knew, except me." Takato said calmly. "He told me a month ago, they've moved in just yesterday. I had to keep it quiet though. He wanted to surprise someone."

"Who?" Kazu asked. "A girl?" The thought of his idol liking and dating someone was unbelievable. Unless that girl was either famous or a model.

"I didn't know." Jeri said innocently.

"He wouldn't be surprising you Jeri." Kazu rolled his eyes copying Rika for a moment. "No offense. Besides, everyone knows that Takato over there li.." He was cut off by Takato who glared at him.

"What?" Jeri asked, she didn't realize what was going on.

"Nothing, it's just not you." Kazu asked. "Now come on! I want to find Ryo!"

"He's over there." Henry said exasperatedly and pointed across the cafeteria, Ryo was waiting in-line at the counter.

"It really is him!!" Kenta said. "C'mon! Let's go and say hi."

"Looks like people got there before you guys." Takato said and he noticed a bunch of swarming fan girls hanging around the counter as well. Most of them were carrying notebooks and pens, others had cameras and a few were begging Ryo something. Ryo looked annoyed, which was unusual despite his cheery self.

"Hey Ryo!" Kazu yelled and ran over to the table where he was sitting at. "It's great seeing you! I had no idea you were coming here! How was your class? Anyone you know in there?"

"Hi Kazu." Ryo smiled again his usual self, he was annoyed before at all his fans, because at the look of all the girls coming up to him, Rika had walked away without a word. He hoped it was jealously... "Class was fine, and yes I do know someone."

"Who!?" Kazu asked, "That's not possible, apart from me, Takato, Kenta, Henry and Jeri, who else could you know here?"

"Me." Said a voice and Kazu turned around to find none other than Rika, the Ice Queen herself sitting beside Ryo.

"YOU?"

"No duh, doofus, who else? Your mom or something?" Rika rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "It's just my luck that I got to be put in the same class as Hero-boy here."

"Definitely your lucky day." Ryo grinned at her. She looked at away quickly.

"Hey guys." Takato said and joined the table with the rest.

"Rika!" Jeri said and Rika smiled. Ryo wasn't the only guy Rika had become really close with, Jeri and Henry were her best friends, Rika helped Jeri become stronger while Jeri influenced Rika to become nicer. Except for the exception towards Kazu.

"Hi Jeri." Ryo greeted.

"Ryo! Hi! It's great to see you." Ryo shook his head but smiled, Jeri was still the same, sweet, caring and nice.

"What are you doing here?" Kenta asked surprised. Even though Rika had become nicer, Kenta didn't want to push her, she was still one mean package when she wanted to be.

"I go to this school, duh!" Rika said sarcastically.

"Hey you guys." Henry said as he joined the group. Henry understood Rika above all others and Rika trusted him.

"Hey." Rika and Ryo said.

Henry took a bite of his rice roll. "So you're in the same class with Ryo, I'm guessing?"

"Unfortunately." Rika sighed but smiled a small smile when Ryo gave her a fake hurt look.

"What do you mean by that?" Kazu whined. "You know a million girls and even guys would die to be in the same class, let alone the same school as the Legendary Tamer himself!"

"Well Kazu, I'm not one of them. In case you haven't noticed."

"She's one of a kind, alright. That's my wildcat." Ryo smiled and than took a bite of his lunch. Rika rolled her eyes.

The rest of the group laughed and lunch passed on.

"Rika! Wait up!" Rika sighed and turned around, there was no need to guess who the person was.

"Hi Ryo. Again." She said and kept on walking, her red bangs swirled in the wind's breeze.

"So..." Ryo said mischievously, "since I'm new here and all, why don't you show me around town?"

"You already know where everything is, it's not like it's your first time here."

"I only know where the park and the Takato's bakery is, c'mon, it won't kill you will it?"

"How do you know it won't?" Rika said sarcastically but than smiled a rare smile. "Fine. I'll show you around. But don't take it to your head Pretty Boy."

"Great." Ryo grinned. "It's a date." He said and quickly ran away before she could beat him up. Rika stood there, unsure of what she heard.

"RYO AKIYAMA! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled when she figured it all out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT"S A DATE?" But there was no answer, she glared at everyone around instead and headed back home again. _'What did he mean it's a date?_' She thought, '_and why am I so concerned about that?' _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer---It's not mine (like usual)

...One request: read and review please!!

Chapter Three

"Hey Ryo." Takato said as Ryo came up the pathway and opened the gate to Guilmon's hide out. Ryo took a good look around the place, it hasn't changed much in four years, the gate got a little rustier, and the floor was still a bit wet from last night's rain but on the inside it was fine. There was still a big hole where Guilmon had dug and found a secret digital portal to the Digital World and various other ones where bread was hidden.

"Hey." Ryo said and sitting down on the ground, leaning his head on the wall.

"So why did you call me here for?" Takato asked as he sat down beside him, taking off his goggles in the process and staring in to the reflection.

"I don't know. Nothing else to do. It's been hell out of a week."

"I know." Takato said not wanting to talk much about it, the teachers had put a huge amount of homework on them, they had two tests in the hardest subjects coming up and a long term project due the following week as well. And it didn't help that Kenta and Kazu were there annoying everyone every five seconds. It wasn't only Rika that had exploded at them, for her, it was a weekly rountine but even the ever calm Henry had yelled at them to shut up.

"So. Tell me." Ryo said all of a sudden from the silence, "How do you feel about that new guy?" He was referring to a new student at their school that came a few days after school started, obviously the girls fell for him and Takato was worried that Jeri would like him too. Ryo had already something against the guy since Rika had said he wasn't bad looking, that coming from Rika was one big compliment. And the guy seemed to have his sights on Rika as well.

"I don't know." Takato frowned, "I heard Jeri and Rika talking about him the other day saying he was such a gentlemen for holding the door for them after one class. Let's say it didn't exactly brighten one's mood."

"She did?"

"Ya, and Jeri looked really happy and I thought she was even blushing..."

"No, no, no. I mean Rika." Ryo said cutting Takato off from his rant.

"Oh what? Rika agreed saying that our school had no gentlemen."

"Ah man!" Ryo sighed under his breath.

"So you do like her." Takato said smiling for the first time in what felt like days.

"What?" Ryo exclaimed.

"You do like her."

"Why do you say that?" Ryo asked suspicously. He hadn't told anyone. Yet.

"It's obvious. Always have been actually." Takato smirked.

"No way! I mean, no it's not! ...is it?" Came the desperate question.

"A bit. But it's still obvious to me. It was actually Jeri that suggested well more like figured out the truth first. So what about it, are you ever going to admit it?"

"Um. If you tell you Jeri I'll tell Rika than." Ryo said.

"Hey! That's not fair." Takato complained but they both smiled, a minute past and they both thought of someone, one a brunette, one a redhead.

"It's obvious too. For you. Girls are kind of slow. But than again so are we. So, are you ever going to ask her out?" Ryo asked, "Or confess again at least?" Takato had told him of his previous attempt on the train four years ago.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I'm scared like it'll ruin...stuff." Takato said and put his hand to his face, obviously this had bugged him for quite a long time.

"At least you got it easy." Ryo said and put a hand on Takato's shoulder.

"And you haven't?" Takato asked.

"C'mon! She's the Digimon Queen, do you know how many guys are after her?" Ryo complained. "I swear half of the guys, wait forget that, all of the guys in my class like her. Even if they have girlfriends themselves."

"Not to mention the new guy or the fact she's a model now." Takato grinned and Ryo groaned.

"Thanks for making it worse, I thought she hated modeling."

"She decided to do it again, after the whole D-reaper incident. Her mom was more than thrilled." Takato smiled.

"I can guess. Great. See, that's way more competition than I can handle." Ryo sighed, "And the thing that bugs me most is that they don't even know the real her." Takato looked up surprised, whoever thought the 'great' Ryo himself was like any other boy when it came to love. "They just like her because she's a model and the digimon queen. And they think she's cold because she's acting cool..."

"You know, you sound a lot like Henry." Takato got up. Ryo nodded absentmindedly.

"Maybe. But than again. No one knows Rika that well."

"Ya...hey, I have to go, it's almost dinner time, my mom will freak thinking another Digimon probably appeared and ate me or something."

"That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow at school than." Ryo said and got up to. "Takato?" He called once more and Takato looked back from the bottom of the pathway.

"Ya?"

"Go get her before it's too late." Ryo said and grinned. Takato smiled back.

"I'll try. And you too."

Another week passed by in a blink of an eye and Saturday was just around the corner. Even after that rare heart to heart guy talk Ryo and Takato had, nothing changed. Kazu and Kenta were the first people to go to detention in the new school year, a record they held for so long. The whole event about the new guy died down and thankfully to both Ryo and Takato, Rika and Jeri didn't talk about him. In fact, and Ryo was quite happy about it, Rika started to ignore the guy calling him 'creep' and 'stalker' since she found out he had pictures of her on his computer. And of course, Ryo bugged her to no end (or flirted in Takato's opinion) and Rika always countered back. Takato never left Jeri's side like usual and Henry...was still Henry. What can you say?

It was friday afternoon, and for the first time in what felt like a life time, they didn't have homework. Jeri was over at Rika's house since both Rumiko and Rika's grandma was out. The two were sitting outside in the garden talking.

"So how did the 'tour date' go?' Jeri smiled, Ryo hadn't been exactly quiet when others had asked him what he was doing after school one day. Rika glared.

"It wasn't a date." Rika said for the fiftieth time but it didn't seem to make a difference, no matter how many times she said it no one believed her.

"Just tell me." Jeri pleaded.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Wildcat." Ryo said and walked towards Rika who was waiting for him at the park. _

"_You sure know the meaning of tardiness." Rika said, she was feeling quite nervous and she had no idea why. _

"_I see you got all prettied up." Ryo grinned, Rika instead of wearing her usual t-shirt and jeans had on a black top and white capris. Rika glared at him. _

"_There's something called laundry Ryo." She rolled her eyes, she would never admit that Ryo was right though, it had taken her a while to get dressed today. _

"_So tell me, why couldn't you wear something like this?" Ryo said and flipped through a magazine Rika didn't notice he was holding until now. He held up a page, it was an ad and Rika was in it. She was wearing a tight black minidress and high heels, things that she would never wear in real life._

_Rika's jaw dropped. "How did you get that?"_

"_In a store, of course." Ryo teased. "So can you autograph it? I think I'll hang it up in my room." _

"_No way! Give it to me." Rika said and held out her hand._

"_Ha, you're joking, there's no way I'd give you this. If you really want it, you'd have to take catch me first." He said. "By the way you look hot." He winked at her and started running. _

_End Flashback_

"So much for a tour." Jeri said but had a big smile on her face. "I bet you enjoyed that."

"Enjoy what? I was so tired I gave up afterwards, we didn't go anywhere after that, we just sat down in the park and talked." Rika said but Jeri wasn't paying attention.

"He said you were hot, I bet you like that." She said with a smirk.

"As if!" Rika shouted but she turned bright red.

"So I was right!" Jeri smiled smugly.

"Don't make me chase you around." Rika glowered.

"Admit it. You like Ry..." Jeri started teasing but stopped before she could get anything else, she started laughing at the look on Rika's face, it was murderous. "Okay okay!" She said in between gasps, still trying to control her laughs, she eventually came to a stop. "I won't tell that you like him but can I call you Mrs. Akiyama?"

"No I don't! And no you can't call me that!" Rika shouted and turned away from Jeri who smirked, because Jeri knew that even though the two, well maybe just Rika, was too stubborn and bullheaded to admit it, they were the perfect couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:: why do i bother even putting it up if no one reads it anyways?? lol o well i don't own digimon

Sorry if there hasn't been any action soon i think you guys are all probably really bored but i promise it's coming!! although it might not be really action filled but this is a ryuki so it's all about romance 3

so R&R plz!!

Chapter Four:

The next day was a cloudy saturday and a good one too since it wasn't too hot or rainy. The gang had agreed to meet in the old park since there wasn't anything to do. The teachers seemed to have relaxed and stopped from giving them homework...gee, what a first. With nothing to do even Rika had agreed, without sounding reluctant or without anyone pleading with her, to come.

"Hey." Takato said as he ran forward carrying a large bag of bread. "I brought these just in case." Jeri smiled brightly and Takato smiled back.

"Nice thinking googlehead," Rika smirked as she watched her two friends stare at each other while she swung lightly on the swing. Henry was on the one beside her, gently moving back and forth. Kazu and Kenta, the two idiots, were chucking rocks into the pond having a contest about who threw it further.

"Hey guys." Walking calmly over was Ryo, somehow he was always the last one to arrive.

"Ryo man! We were just waiting for you." Kazu said and jumped up and down and running over at the sight of his hero.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Hi wildcat, you still haven't caught me yet." Ryo grinned.

"I'll get you later." Rika rolled her eyes and Ryo smiled again._ '"Please, does this guy ever stop smiling?"_

"So what's happening?" Ryo asked as he turned away from Rika to face everyone.

"Nothing." Takato said, "I thought it would be a good idea to hang out today, it's been a while since we've all been together. Apart from school but that doesn't really count. Too bad the digital portal isn't open."

"You know what day is today?" Jeri said all of a sudden, "Today's the day when Takato first got Guilmon. I wish I had gotten...Leomon...sooner." Jeri said and trailed off. Even though it had been four years there hasn't been a day gone by that Jeri hasn't thought of her partner.

"We all lost a lot, but it wasn't all that bad." Kazu smiled looking actually compassionate for a moment, "We wouldn't have met Ryo here if it wasn't for the Digital World." Rika rolled her eyes, doesn't anything Kazu say have nothing to do with Ryo?

"I remember." Kenta said. "Rika was so mad that day." Rika glared and Kenta looked down quickly, Ryo just chuckled.

"I know!" Kazu laughed unaware of everything like usual, "She walked out on us. And later Ryo left himself too."

"You didn't have to come back you know." Rika elbowed Ryo who grinned remembering.

Flashback

"_Someone's coming!" Kenta yelled._

"_Hey it's Cyberdramon." Takato said. _

"_And Ryo's with him!" Kazu yelled, "Dude! He's so cool!"_

"_Yea! Did he get taller?" Kenta asked._

"_Hey it's the whole gang." Ryo said as he jumped down from Cyberdramon, "I didn't think you'd be here."_

"_Are we glad to see you." Henry said. _

"_Same here." Ryo replied, "Hey Rika, you're looking good. You're not going to leave on my account again are you?"_

"_Please! What are you doing here anyways?"_

_Ryo looks at her. "Rika you haven't changed a bit."_

"_How observant of you Ryo, you haven't changed either, you're still as annoying as ever." _

"_RIKA!" Kazu and Kenta yelled. _

Flashback Ends

"Admit it, you were glad to see me. Besides I had to save your life didn't I?" Ryo said and Rika glared. She didn't need any saving, and if she did it would be from Renamon and Renamon only.

"I didn't ask for you to save my life, it was my decision to jump."

"Sure, but I was talking about before that, if I didn't save you, you wouldn't have been able to jump."

"Yes I would!" Rika argued.

"Would not." Ryo shook his head, "I lost my arm-piece. thanks to you."

"It looked bad on you anyways." Rika made a face. "Besides you didn't care about the armor, you were more worried about me anyways." Ryo blushed.

"Was not! Who said?" He lied weakly.

"Was too. Who was the one who yelled my name like three times?"

"Okay you guys. Break it up." Takato shook his head. "Just call it even won't you?" He turned to look at the two of them. Rika stuck her tongue out and turned away.

"It's amazing though..." Henry said quietly, everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, it's kind of funny how you guys are so close now, even though you first started off hating each other, well Rika hated Ryo but now..."

"Henry, if you don't shut up, I'll..." Rika threatened but trailed off remembering back to that moment.

Flashback

"_Sakyuramon, Listen to me, I want you to send all your power to my blade. Quickly!"_

"_What? You can't be serious? Has the fighting gone to your head or something? The force of it could kill the both of you!" Rika exclaimed. _

"_It's a chance I'm willing to take Rika," Ryo said, "We've tried everything else and we haven't even landed a scratch but with the combine forces of your strength and my blade we can give the D-reaper something to really howl about."_

"_You can die! Did you ever think of that Hot Shot?" Rika yelled._

"_Than there'll be one less person to poke fun at you right Pumpkin?" Ryo asked. Rika teared up._

"_You twerp, you're only doing this to impress me aren't you?" _

"_Is it working or not?" Ryo asked._

End Flashback

Could...that possibly have been...a "moment?" Rika thought but than shook it off. What did it matter, why should she care anyways?

"Oh ya! It's amazing how I almost managed to get some emotion out of her...what a first. And to think, I almost made her cry." Ryo teased also recalling back, Rika punched him on the shoulder.

'You did not!" She insisted.

"Did too Pumpkin, don't deny it." Ryo said referring back to his other nickname for her. He hadn't used it in a long time.

"Well when I beat you in the tournament this year it'll be good payback."

"Beat me? No way, if we **ever **compete against each other this year, you know I'll win again. That is if **you** make it to the final round anyways." Ryo said knowing this would piss her off.

"Excuse me? Mr. I-am-the-so-called-Legendary-Tamer? I bet **you're **the one that can't even make it into the finals this year." Rika said her eyes flashing.

"Of course I can, I'm the Digimon King." Ryo stated.

"Big deal, I'm the Digimon Queen." Rika countered.

"And that makes you guys the perfect couple." Jeri said knowing this was the perfect way to break up the fight. She was right, the two broke off, went silent and turned shades of red, both refusing to look at each other.

"Excuse me for interrupting your meeting." A voice came up behind them, a man with blonde hair and sunglasses wearing a suit stepped forward from the shadows.

"Yamaki?" Henry asked.

"It's me alright, and I need a little favor." He said, removing his sunglasses, a rare thing for him to do. "Let's go back to Hypnos."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:: Again? Ah I don't own digimon.

I think I have an idea of what the problem should be but I need some ideas...any suggestions??

Oh well, R&R please!!

Chapter Five

The group all looked at each other confused, when it came to Yamaki, they didn't know what to do. At first he was one who had tried to delete and get rid of all Digimon coming into the real world and had almost succeeded with his program, Juggernaut. However once realizing his mistake, he decided to help out the Tamers with their mission of going to the Digital World and degeating the D-reaper.

Shrugging, and almost agreeing without words, the group members stood up and followed him, wondering what was going to happen.

Ten minutes later the eight of them hopped out of the black cards and stepped out in front of the Hypnos Building, a skyscraper with two twin towers.

"Follow me." Yamaki beckoned them as they entered the building and crammed in the elevator. Foments later, a pretty woman with purple red-like hair greeted them. "Riley." Yamaki acknowledged with a nod of his head and they lead the group into a conference room.

Henry whispered something to the rest of the group who smirked at Yamaki. His face reamined impassive. Typical.

They entered a conference room and Yamaki waited for them to all sit down before starting; "The reason I found and called you guys here was because there seems to be some disturbances in the Digital World. Our top researchers can't seem to find where the source of the problem is but however we know it's not from us. Someone volunteered to go check out the problem, they confirmed with us that strange things have been happening, however before any information could be said, our communication was cut off."

"Who is it?" Kazu asked, apart from Suzie, and there was no possible way she was the person, there couldn't have been any other person to be likely to enter the Digital World.

"That is not the matter," Yamaki said and dismissed the question, Henry looked pale. "The case is that we need people to help us if you want to save the digital world, we need people like you guys, wait, you guys are the only ones."

"What if we get cut off too?" Rika asked, "And stuck? What's going to happen next?"

"We've made precautions this time and we have backup."

"Yamaki, I know you helped us during the D-reaper and everything and we're grateful," Henry said, "but I doubt our parents and even some of us are willing to go back to the Digital World again." Takato at this, had glanced at Jeri who started tearing up again.

"I understand that," Yamaki sighed, "permission will be required and we will be with you every step of the way."

A silence swept over the room and Yamaki glanced at the kids, they were all deep in thought.

"I'm going." Everyone looked at Rika who had stood up. "I'm going." She repeated and looked around her. "Renamon's there and there's no way I'm going to let her or her world be destroyed, besides I miss her and she's always been there for me."

"I'm going too than." Ryo said, there was no way he was going to let Rika go by herself and get herself into danger. Rika turned to look at him and instead of glaring at him like Ryo expected her to do, she smiled. Ryo blinked several times, dazzled. Since when did Rika smile at him?

"I'll go too than!" Takato said, "Guilmon's there. There's no way I'm going to let him be turned into data and have him disappear...opps! Sorry Jeri." He said after a moment's hesitation. Jeri smiled weakly.

"I want to go, but I'll just be trouble for you guys." She said sadly, "I don't have a partner after all."

"It's alright Jeri, you can come, I'm sure Guardromon and MarineAngemon will protect you." Kazu and Kenta grinned and Jeri smiled and nodded her head.

"I don't see what that big hunk of metal junk and that floating angel could do in battle." Rika muttered jokingly and Ryo who heard, laughed.

"Than it's all settled." Henry said determinedly, he wasn't going to leave Terriermon in danger, although the blunt little bunny wouldn't even notice if he was getting in danger. Terriermon probably would put himself in danger without knowing it, especially with that big mouth of his. "We're all going."

Yamaki smiled a brief smile, "That's what I thought. Here, contact your parents now, we already have some equipment ready for you guys. Do you guys all have you're D-Powers?"

"Of course!" They all said in unison and Rika rolled her eyes. She always carried it along and with her cards as well, and she knew Ryo did too.

"HERE WE GO!! TO THE DIGITAL WORLD! HERE WE GO! TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Kenta and Kazu sang at the top of their voices.

"Ready?" Yamaki asked. Everyone nodded.

Their parents had took quite a while to convince. Takato's mom was more than relucantant to let her boy go and risk his life again but Takato's dad managed to convince her. Mr. Wong approved on the condition that Suzie wasn't going, which suited Henry perfectly fine. Kazu and Kenta both received yellings from their parents but in the end (finally) got their permission. Ryo's dad wasn't even at home, so he just left a message. It wasn't as if this was the first time. It was hard to say who's parents had been harder to convince; Rika or Jeri's. Jeri's dad feared for Jeri and Yamaki himself had to talk with him, saying how there might not even be danger since they weren't sure. Rika's mom had started crying and Rika who didn't know how to handle it, accepted her grandmother's consent in the end anyways.

Gold, blue, green, yellow, brown, purple and blue with black D-powers were aimed towards the computer screen, an acess portal that Yamaki had managed to open up.

"Good luck than." Yamaki said and backed out of the room. A blinding flash came through the space between the door and the floor. And when he opened the door again, they were gone.

Without warning they landed, heads first, in the middle of a forest. Everyone groaned, hands and feet were stuck up at different angles and it was extremely painful to untangle themselves.

"Ugh! Get off." Rika said pushing Kazu and Kenta off of her. "Where are we this time?"

"I don't know. At least this is better than the desert." Kenta said wiping his glasses and putting them back on again.

"For once, you said something right." Rika said and glanced around. _'Renamon?' _She called in her head waiting for an answer. Before almost giving hope, a fox-like creature came out of nowhere.

"Rika?" The fox digimon said in that smooth sleek voice filled with disbelief.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out smiling and ran to hug the digimon who was quite surprised yet pleased by the display of affection.

"Takatomon?" A red dinosaur like creature came out from behind some bushes, a dumb look on his face, and Takato started crying.

"Guilmon! Boy! I missed you!" He said and without warning, hugged the digimon so hard that Guilmon was so taken-back he couldn't support Takato's weight. They both fell on the ground but neither of them cared.

"I missed you too Takato and the bread of course. Did you bring some?"

"You can have all the bread you want Guilmon!"

"Henry! Henry! It's great to see you! I didn't think you'd be coming back!" A bunny like digimon said bouncing over, it flew to Henry's outstretched arms.

"Momentai!" Henry said laughing quoting his digimon's famous words.

"Oh who cares!" Terriermon laughed and wrapped his big long ears around Henry.

"Kazu?" Said a machine-like voice walking slowly towards them and Kazu jumped up and down.

"Guardramon I missed you!" He said and hugged Guardramon.

"Cooler than catfish." Guardramon said and Kazu shook his head.

"Now's not the time to say that!"

"MarineAngemon!" Kenta smiled as a pink floating creature came towards him sending bubble hearts everywhere in happiness.

"Hihihi!" It said and hugged Kenta's leg.

"Grr..." Said a voice and Ryo turned around smiling too.

"How have you been Cyberdramon? Still out of control?" Ryo's relationship with his Digimon was different than the rest, it wasn't exactly close, like Guilmon and Takato, or a human pet relationship between Henry and Terriermon. It wasn't exactly a human-like relationship like Rika and Renamon either.

"Tamers. You have returned." A deep strong sounding voice came and in the sky was a blue shining dragon floating. It was Azulongmon. "Jeri. Are you well?" Everyone turned to look at Jeri, guiltily perhaps. In the midst of their happiness at their reunions they forgot about her. Jeri looked up, she had several tears rolling down her cheeks for she missed Leomon more than ever now. "You knew you're partner was gone, but you still come?"

"Leave her alone!" Takato said and glared at Azulongmon in defense.

"That wasn't my intention, forgive me."

"I...miss...I miss him, this place was where he lived...I can feel his spirit near me, everywhere, but here, it's stronger." Jeri stammered and tears came again. "And I know he's always with me." She said and glanced at her D-power.

"And he is." Azulongmon said and he sent a bright glowing ball down at them. It landed in front of Jeri who looked at it amazed. A beam shot up towards the sky and light blinded them. Everyone covered their faces and when they looked again, a mass figure was slowing formed in front of them, the light faded away. Leomon stood in front of them. Jeri dropped to her knees. Her D-power rolling out in front of her, it glowed once more.

"Le...Leomon?" She whispered.

"Jeri!" Leomon cried. "I'm back. How?" He looked up at Azulongmon, "Thank you."

"OH! LEOMON!" Jeri said and hugged him as hard as she could, "please don't tell me this is a dream, if it is I never want to wake up again." She sobbed into his chest and he wrapped his enormous arms around her. Everyone smiled, except Kazu, Kenta and Takato whose mouth's had formed a big "O" shape. Ryo glanced over at Rika who, surprisingly had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I didn't think you missed him that much as well." He whispered and put an arm around her.

She glared at him "What do you think you're doing?" She asked but didn't throw off his arm. Instead she continued on, "This was what Jeri always dreamed off and I'm happy for her." Rika smiled and than did something she would never ever have done, she leaned back. Stunned at her actions Ryo jumped a bit but managed to kept his arm still there. He grinned inside and felt his heart jump.

"Thank you." Jeri said in a half-whisper when she had done crying, but it was tears of joy.

"A gift, Jeri, for you have suffered a great deal and it is because of you and your friends that the Digital World remains. We will also need everyone we can find. We have trouble coming, disaster will soon strike. Or so I think." Azulongmon said gravely.

"That's why we came." Takato said, "Can you help us?"

"The question is if you can help us. I cannot, for even I do not know what the problem is. Ever since our matter with the Great Enemy the Digital World has remained peaceful. Until one days, our lands and sea became out of control, Digimon panicked and became aggressive and violent. We do not think this is a Digimon doing this for the Soverigns have never encountered matters like this. However something is happening to our World, and it needs to stop. It seems to be wanting to take control of it or delete it. We need your help Tamers."

"So what do you think we should do?" Henry asked.

"The source of this seems to be coming from the very top and centre of the Digital World, it seems to be coming from top of a mountain. Many of our Digimon had tried to climb up it, some have tried to fly there but they disappeared. It will not allow us in. Do you think you're able to investigate it?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." Azulongmon said looking pleased. "I have allowed you to be able to transport to the nearest stop closet to the mountain, it's right behind this jungle, see?"

They all turned to look around and sure enough, an enormous mountain was behind them, it's peak hidden in the clouds.

"We have to climb that thing?" Kenta asked shocked. "Oh great."

"This is all I can do to help you." Azulongmon said. "And since the Catalyst has been released, you can all digivolve and biomerge here no problem. Oh. I hear something." Azulongmon paused. "It is no matter. A friend. You will be pleased to see him. I have to leave. Good luck Tamers. Our world is counting on you." And with that the dragon disappeared into the clouds.

"Oh that's nice!" Kazu complained. "_Our world is counting on you_." He mimicked. "Great way to put pressure on us all."

"Relax Kazu." Henry said. "I wonder who that friend is."

They all paused to listen and that from the sky; "Wheeee!! This is fun! Woah! Woah!" Came a squeal and they looked up, an object dropped down. "_Wait a minute." _Rika thought, _"That's not a object, that's..."_

"Calumon!" Rika ran forward and caught the little guy and hugged him. He looked up startled.

"Huh?" It's big round green eyes blinked. "RIKA! RIKA! It is you! I've missed you!" He said and hugged her as much as his little tiny arms could, his ears expanding to it's full extent. "And look! Takato! Henry! Ryo and JERI!!!!" He screamed. He jumped out of Rika's arms and into everyone else's before stopping at Jeri's who laughed. "Do you have any creampuffs? I sure missed those. I don't know why but the Digital World doesn't have any! I asked all the digimon that I met and they don't even know what it is!" Calumon squealed and continued to jump up and down all over the place, including on top of Guilmon's head. "Guilmon! I missed you too, now we can play together again!"

"Let's find a place to camp." Henry said, "Remember nightfall here? It's just goes off like a light. We can start climbing tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: And once again its not mine

ahhhhh a little Ryo and Rika in this chapter...well ...you'll see...R&R please

_Chapter Six_

The rest of the evening was spent sitting around the camp fire (thanks to Guilmon) they started, it was a cheerful night. Jokes, stories and reminscents of old times were told, and everyone was extremely happy to be back with their own digimon/partner again.

As the night settled, the loud voices (Kazu and Kenta) died down, a calm comfortable silence fell over them.

"Hey Rika." Ryo said quietly, "Can I talk to you?" Rika glanced up surprised, whether at the sudden noise or him talking, Ryo didn't know.

"I guess. But make it fast." She shrugged, got up and followed him, Henry and Takato watched them leave.

"You know this afternoon?" Ryo asked, "When we were talking about the fight with the D-reaper..." He continued when she nodded. "Remember that moment? With the blade that I had. When I asked for your power. Well Sakuyamon's but still.." He was rambling and he knew _it. _

"What about it?" Rika asked confused, of course she remembered, how can she forget?

"I mean...were you actually worried about me? Or was it..." Ryo trailed off and Rika looked at him.

"What do you mean? Of course I was worried, you could have died!" _Does he think that I don't care or something? _Rika wondered. Where was this conversation leading to anyways?

"I meant that in a different way like did you care? About me. Do you still care? I mean, I don't know if you actually...Rika?" Ryo nervously ran his hand through his hair, it was a habit when he was nervous. Rika had turned away from him looking away...was she angry?_ 'Oh no...good going...what did I just say? Ugh!' _

"Rika?" He repeated, but she didn't move, or say anything. The silence was killing him.

"Rika? Are you...mad? Look, I want to tell you something...but don't be mad okay? Well...I don't know, that's kind of hard if you're already mad...but... but I've...I've lik"

"Hey you guys." Came a voice, it was Kazu, "What are you guys doing here all alone, we're all packing in, we have a big day ahead of us!"

"_Great, why did you have to interrupt now?" _Ryo thought bitterly. "Sure Kazu." He sighed and turned to Rika who still hadn't said a word. She turned around and muttered what sounded like "Let's go than." and the three of them walked back, Rika in front.

While the others were getting ready, unrolling sleeping bags and tents, Rika sat by herself silent, staring at the ground. Henry glanced at her worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Rika snapped and got up. Henry just looked at her and after a while she calmed herself down and sighed. She knew it wasn't Henry's fault and he was only caring...but her temper usually got the better of her. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. I'm going for a walk. Don't bother me." She said and walked off. Ryo looked up surprised and worried. When did Rika apologize? He wondered if this had anything to do with him...well he hoped. _It might be dangerous out there though_, he thought and wondered if he should get up and follow her. Before he could do anything Renamon suddenly materialized beside him.

"Don't worry about her, I'll watch her." Ryo glanced at her surprised. "I know how you feel Ryo," She said solemnly, her usual tone quietly, "This feeling...what do you humans call it? Love. She will come around, give her time." And with that she disappeared, Ryo looked startled.

"_Is it possible? What he was going to say?" _Rika said as she walked over a branch and kicked leaves and rocks out of her way. "_If he did, what would I done? I...don't know how I feel about him. With him...it's different somehow. I feel safe. But I don't need anyone to protect me! What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?" _

"Rika?" Renamon appeared on top of the tree. "Are you alright?"

"Renamon? I don't know I guess." Rika said and sat down on a log.

"I know how you feel for him." Renamon said. "I can sense it. When we biomerged that time during the battle, when you were concerned for him. I felt it. I felt love."

"What?" Rika asked. "But love...love is.."

"It is not Rika, love is not a weakness. Love makes you stronger, even when it hurts. Look at your grandma and your mom, they love you and they are not weak. I envy you humans sometimes, digimon do not really love. Like you used to put it, we're only made out of data."

"But that's not true! You know what I mean!...Love than. Do I?"

"I cannot tell you if you do love him enough Rika, but I felt it. It is up to you if you will accept his love for you or your own feelings for him." Renamon said and deciding she should leave her tamer to think, she left.

"_Maybe love is not weak," _ Rika thought, "_But what should I do about Ryo?" _

"_Time will tell, Rika." _ Renamon's voice came and Rika smiled. _She didn't need to give an answer today, besides, she wasn't even sure what he said. _"Thanks Renamon." Rika said as she headed back towards camp.

"Rise and shine!" A voice called and Rika groaned. At two things actually. One, she didn't want to get up. And two, she knew who it was.

"Go away." She muttered and tried to turn away but the voice laughed.

"I can't." He said, "We're all in this together."

Rika opened her eyes and came face to face with Ryo who was staring down at her, their noses almost touching. She sat up quickly pushed him away and narrowed her eyes, "Never do that again."

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it." He grinned mischievously.

"Well make sure you can next time." Rika said and stretched, she looked around, Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon were all asleep together in one big pile with Guilmon at the bottom. Jeri was still sleeping as well and Rika smiled when she noticed Takato was beside her. Kazu and Kenta were snoring loudly. So where was...?

"Henry went for a walk." Ryo said, he had noticed her looking around.

"Where's Renamon and Cyberdramon?" She asked and yawned.

"Out. I don't know. Fighting, if it's Cyberdramon. Want breakfast?"

"No." She said and stood up walking out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked catching up with her.

"To walk." She said pointedly.

"Great. I'm coming too."

"Ryo, I can take care of myself okay? I don't need you to follow me everywhere." She rolled her eyes.

"Who said you couldn't take care of yourself, I'm not just here to protect you."

"So you'll leave me alone?" Rika asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." He said and grinned. "That won't get rid of me so easily. Besides I need to talk to you."

"Huh?" She said and turned to look at him, still walking.

"Last night." He said and Rika felt her insides squirm. "I never finished what I was going to say. So...here goes?"

"Rika? Ryo?" Henry said as he walked over.

"Henry?" They both turned around, Ryo sighed. _"First last night, now this morning. Great." _

"I didn't know you were up." Rika said, somewhat disappointed yet relieved because of the distraction.

"Good morning to you too. C'mon. We better wake up the others and start hiking." Henry said and they all headed back towards the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:: Just check the last few chapters )

Anyways...we're on mid-term break right now and I've been either really busy or too lazy to update but since I have nothing to do right now I guess I should...so here we go:

R&R please!

Chapter Seven

Climbing up that enormous mountain was hard work, and rather annoying. Well...it could be because Kazu and Kenta were complaining every five minutes about them being thirsty, hungry or too tired and wanted a break. And Rika who screamed and shouted at them in her mind, was too tired to actually yell at them. Their digimon followed behind them in silence, having no trouble at all keeping up with them.

"Let's take a break." Takato said, finally giving in and collasping on the ground. Kazu and Kenta cheered with the last of their strength and even Rika smiled with relief. Jeri sat down beside her breathing heavily, she wasn't exactly fit but she wasn't whining either. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Ryo came over and joined them.

"Don't you think it's strange?" He asked.

"What is?" Rika asked too tired to insult him in anyway.

"How come there's no Digimon here? I thought there might be some...I don't know, evil digimon that won't want us to interfere."

"Maybe because Azulongmon told them to leave us alone." Jeri said looking at Rika who shrugged.

"I sense nothing." Renamon said after a brief pause. Ryo cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"What!?" Rika demanded at his expression.

"How does she do that and how can you be sure she's right?"

"Renamon's good at what she does." Rika said shortly and Ryo smirked.

"So is Cyberdramon but you haven't told me how she does it."

"Don't ask me. Ask her."

"Ah. Never mind." Ryo said after looking at Renamon's expressionless face.

"That's good than, that there's no evil Digimon around here." Jeri said and stretched.

And than...there was a rumbling noise that seemed to come from upabove. The Tamers all sat up alarmed.

"It wasn't me!" Kazu protested when Rika looked at him.

The rumbling noise grew louder, and louder, it was almost deafening.

"You know what?!" Rika yelled above the noise at Ryo, he yelled back, his voice barely audible to the noise and the screaming. "I think! You jinxed us!'

"Just run!!" Ryo yelled back and everyone started running.

"Jeri!" Rika yelled turning around to find Jeri tripping in the rumble as the rocks and dirt came down. Acting on instinct, she ran back despite the warnings of others and grabbed her. "Go!" Rika said and Jeri turned, looking horrified.

It was as if everything was in slow motion, Rika could see everyone looking at her fearfully and at the huge boulder that was coming above her. She could see their mouths wide open yelling at her but we she couldn't hear their words. She could see the panicked look of worry on Ryo as he struggled against Henry and Takato to move towards her, to help her. "Oh...my...god.." Rika whispered to herself, she coudln't move. She just couldn't.

A force came at her and she fell to the ground, she opened her eyes. It was Renamon.

"Rika! Rika! Are you alright?" Her digimon cried. The rest ran over. Rika nodded slowly and accepted Henry's help up. A pain shot up her right leg as she stood up and she almost fell again. Luckily she grabbed on to Takato's shirt in time.

"OW!" Takato cried, rubbing his neck where the collar had almost strangled him.

"Sorry. My ankle! I think I sprained it." Rika said hopping on her good leg. She tested the other hesistantly but than yelped in pain.

"What are we going to do?" Jeri asked, "We can't continue like this!"

"I know!" Kenta said his eyes lighting up. "I brought this!" He said and searched

"Here." Said Kenta. "I brought this." He held out a roll of bandage and they wrapped Rika's ankle.

"Good thinking Kenta!" Ryo praised making Kenta blush.

"It was my idea to bring it!" Kazu said!

"No it wasn't!

"Yes it was!"

"You just want all the glory from Ryo!"

The rest all had sweatdrops on their heads and Henry shook his head.

"Forget about them, but even if you have something to support it than how are we going to climb up that mountain if Rika's hurt."

Rika was absolutely furious...with herself. She was never one to be weak.

"I'll manage!"

"No way Wildcat are you climbing up hills and over tree roots on a broken ankle!"

"Than what brilliant idea do you have this time?" Rika snapped.

"I know. I'll just carry you!" Ryo laughed and than scopped her up easily.

"Let go! I can walk fine on my own!" Rika said struggling in his arms.

"Oh no you can't, don't even try!"

"I don't need your help! I'm perfectly fine!" She said and Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Okay than." He said and dropped her. She glared at him and got up slowly and started to walk but resorted to a limp.

"See! I told you so." Ryo said shaking his head at her stubborness. Rika sighed a relucant sigh, she really didn't have a choice.

"Well I guess that's the best we can do for now." Takato said slowly, not wanting to see Rika explode.

"Are you sure you can carry her Ryo?" Henry asked teasingly.

"Don't worry, she's not **that **heavy." Ryo said and than looked down at Rika who was glaring at him.

"Well if that's settled, than let's go." Takato said and the group started heading up again, this time more cautiously.

The strangest thing was, the source of the landslide was never found. Renamon was sent to look around, accompanied by cyberdramon but nothing could be found.

Jeri suggested innocently that it was an accident but the digimon assured her it wasn't, natural hazards never occur in the Digital World and that it was possibly a warning for them from the great source of 'evil' telling them to back off and stay away.

"This is so unnecessary," Rika muttered under her breath and Ryo who heard smiled. It wasn't everyday that Rika, one that was forever independent and never relied on others need help and actually accept it.

"It's good to be helpless sometimes." Ryo teased.

"I am NOT helpless!"

"And besides," Ryo continued ignoring her comment, "You're finally in my arms." He grinned down at her to see her reaction, her eyes widened and she turned red.

"Cat got your tongue? Wildcat." Ryo teased.

"You know, I never understood _why_ you call me that?"

"Really? You know I bet you're enjoying this."

"Don't change the subject!!" Rika commanded, "Tell me what you're talking about!"

"You know, you are kinda heavy." Ryo said.

"Thanks a lot." Rika said sarcastically. "Put me down than! I don't need anyone to carry me, especially you!"

"That's what you say..."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay...back for another chapter...hmmmm i'm not sure about my whole action part but i can imagine the whole scene in my head so let's see what you think...

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine

Chapter Eight

The rest of the afternoon past without any more strange incidents happening, strange not including the continous argument Ryo and Rika shared. To Rika's surprise, Ryo didn't complain about her weight at all, even though she felt really self-conscious about it. which was a first. It wasn't like her to need help and from none other than the so called _Mr. Perfect_ himself. (You could see her rolling her eyes here)

"Let's call it a day." Takato said and took of his heavy backpack. His shoulders were killing him.

"Wait a minute." Henry said, "Shouldn't we have the Digimon look around for danger."

"A sensible request." Renamon said, "Rika?" She looked at her Tamer who nodded her approval. The Digimon disappeared with Cyberdramon without another sound.

"Well there's no use just standing here, let's start unpacking." Rika said coming onto her own two feet despite Ryo's worried look.

"I wonder what's the distrubance in the digital world.." Jeri commented as they took out the necessary supplies.

"Well this world is made of data so maybe there's something wrong with the code or program or something." Henry shrugged, "My dad always talked about some binary code but regrettably I never really listened."

"Serves you right!" Terriermon piped up.

"Terriermon just because you haven't had the Miss Pwetty Pwants treatment in forever doesn't mean Suzie's not incapable of coming here and giving one to you."

"Opps! Oh no!" Terriermon's eyes widened in horror and his two hands or paws, flew to his mouth as the unpleasant thoughts came back. Everyone laughed.

"It could be another evil digimon taking over the world like we see on the movies, and this time we'll become heroes!" Kazu said his eyes shining brightly and his head filled with ideas of fame.

"Oh please Kazu," Rika said exasperatedly, "Do we need another time like after the D-repear?"

"Oh no! Please don't think of that!" Ryo said shaking his heads, as if his normal fans weren't bad enough.

"But..I never got a share!" Kazu whined.

Before Rika could retort back a deep rumbling noise came from somewhere below them and a ghostly laugh laugh surrounded them. A black shadow fluttered past them and disappeared almost too quickly. Takato wondered if it was only him that saw it.

And than black holes seem to appear out of thin air, and digimon started to come forward. Daemon was the first to come into view, an evil ghost digimon carrying a scythe and followed by his faithful minions, Bakemon. There was something different about him though. Henry frowned. Beside him Jeri screamed as several Infermon appeared on her side. Kazu screamed and Rika slapped him on the shoulder to shut him up.

"Shut up! This isn't a time to be frightened, you're a Tamer for god's sake!"

"There's something wrong here!" Ryo yelled. "Where's Cyberdramon when you need him?"

"Damnit! RENAMON!" Rika yelled beside him and Ryo cursed inwardly, Rika was being surrounded by ten Bakemon and with no weapon.

"Pyro Sphere!" A giant red fireball came and chased the burning Bakemon away.

"Thanks Guilmon! Takato, I owe you one!" Rika thanked and smiled as she saw Renamon racing back.

"I thought Azulongmon said there would be no Digimon! Why would they attack us if we're trying to help them?" Henry shouted but no one had a reasonable answer to give him.

"Rika!" Renamon shouted and Rika nodded.

"Ready?"

"Don't forget about us!" Henry and Takato said as they pulled out their D-power and a DigiModify card.

"Digi-Modify!" A unison of three voices shouted and three cards swiped simultaneously. "Digivolution Activate"

The screen on their digivices flashed as letters were typed out. "D-i-g-i-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n."

Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon were all surrounded by data circles.

Their D-powers beeped and words typed across the screen. "Digivolution."

Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon were surrounded by what looked like data.

"Renamon digivolve to..."

"Terriermon digivolve to..."

"Guilmon digivolve to..."

"Cubimon!" A fox came to a stop with nine tails, all tips ablaze. A red and white collar hung around it's neck, it's diamond pieces jingling.

"Gargomon." Terriermon's champion form came wearing jeans and with two big cannon replacing it's hands.

"Growlmon." The last of the Digivolution, a meaner bigger version of dinosaur replaced Guilmon.

"It's payback time!" Cubimon said as she leapt up into the air and tackled down all the Bakemon, they burst into data.

"Cubimon, get those stupid bugs." Rika yelled pointing towards Infermon who were attacking Jeri and Leomon barely being able to fight them off.

"With pleasure." Cubimon said and fired flames at them, they jumped out of the way.

"Allow me!" Gargomon came and yelled "Gargo Laser." Green pellets fired but it was no use, the Infermons dodged those easily, snickering.

"It's no use!" Henry yelled, "They're well above champion levels!"

"Well than let's even the playing field again!" Rika said and held out a blue card, glowing.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate."

And once again, all three Digimon came to the second stage of their digivolution. Cubimon into Taomon, Gargomon to Rapidmon and Growlmon became WarGrowlmon.

The Bakemon were all gone, thanks to Leomon and Cyberdramon's work and they were soon facing the tougher Digimon.

"Watch out!" Jeri cried as Leomon blocked an attack with his metal sword. "Be careful." She whispered, gripping her D-power tightly. Takato put a hand on her shoulder reassuring her.

"Don't worry. He's tougher now." Jeri nodded.

"C'mon Guardramon. I want to join in on the fight too." Kazu said and they rushed off. "This is way cool! Why can't you be like Cyberdramon and take on a MetalKwagumon one on one?"

"Wargrowlmon!" Takato yelled, "Attack him!"

Growlmon leapt up and aimed at a jumping Infermon.

"Atomic Blaster!"

"Rapid fire!" The two attacks joined together and the Infermon was also destroyed, a black drop fell just as he faded into data but in the midst of the battle, no one noticed.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon attacked and single handedly defeated another Infermon.

"Nice Cyberdramon." Ryo yelled, caught Rika's eye and grinned. "It sometimes pays off when your digimon is so blood thirsty, or data thirsty really."

Rika rolled her eyes. _"Always the Hero-Boy." _ But he wasn't going to ruin all her fun. "Taomon!" Rika yelled "Finish him!" and Taomon attacked the last and final Infermon.

"Talismen of Light!" Taomon yelled sending a bright ray towards the Digimon who couldn't take it and disappeared. Rika smiled smugly at Ryo.

"Watch out!" Henry yelled for Daemon had mysteriously appeared again and charged straight for Taomon, she jumped out of the way and looked back expecting another attack...it didn't come for Daemon was headed straight for...

"RIKA!" Taomon yelled and flew as fast she could towards her, she wasn't fast enough though. Rika stepped back, frightened, her feet were failing her and with her ankle twisted there was no way she could run in time. Daemon raised his scythe, Rika closed her eyes and flinched looking away. She heard shuffling movements and than someone pushing her back but when she opened her eyes she found that it was Ryo who had jmped in front of her!

"NO! RYO!" She yelled and to her relief Cyberdramon appeared just in time, blocking the attack and fighting back full force. However the battle was too close and it sent both Ryo and Rika flying and slamming into the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Finally back! Sorry it took so long, we have these massive projects for school, it's actually quite stressful since we're going into diploma level next year...anyways...here's the next chapter.

Chapter Nine

It was a sight that was unbelievable, almost breathtaking. Well, Jeri gasped and remained silently, almost unbreathing. Even Kazu and Kenta's jaw dropped. The contact between the two bodies and the wall was defeaning. Cyberdramon's roar deafened their ears and they rushed towards the rumble.

"RIKA!" "RYO!" "Are you alright!?" Jeri threw herself at Rika who sat up, looking dazed, bruised and a bit beaten up.

"Jeri, back off a bit, she obviously needs air." Henry said pulling her off of Rika, who sat clutching her chest.

"Are you alright?" Takato asked.

"I'm...fine." Rika said weakly, and than a thought occurred to her. "Ryo..he...!" She said and looked around frevertly. Ryo who was lying on the floor, covered by Kazu and Kenta, seemd to be unconscious.

"He's fine." Henry said calmly but Rika had already gotten up and rushed to his side. There was a long but shallow scratch on his left arm, bleeding finely. Bruises were starting from on one side of his face and who knows where else.

"He'll be fine." Takato said comfortingly but Rika didn't seem to be listening. She fell down to her knees and tears brimmed along her eyelashes. She refused to cry. Pretending to wiping her face, she blinked the tears away before she turned back to facing the others.

"Let's move him somewhere safe first." Her voice was steel and emotionless, but no one dared to disobey it. Before she actually said, she had to clear her throat a few times to get the 'heavy' feeling it had. Not trusting her voice, she remained silent throughout the whole time.

"You know, Ryo's been in the digital world all by himself for a long time, I'm sure these accidents happen to him all the time, so he'll be fine. The question is, will she?" Takato asked. Jeri and Henry both looked at Rika who was busy cleaning up after Ryo, mixing the freshwater with tiny drops of salt from her eyes.

"I've never seen her like this." Henry whispered and Jeri nodded.

"Rika's strong...if she was the one that've gotten hurt, she wouldn't have cared. But Ryo jumped in front of her...and it wasn't as if he had a shield either." Takato added.

"What can we do?" Jeri asked, it was painful to watch Rika cry. Silently or loudly, the word cry and Rika didn't go together.

"We can...comfort her?" Henry asked.

"Good luck...you think it'll work?" Takato asked worriedly, Rika normally exploded if you ever had the slightest thought she was unwell. Henry shurgged.

Rika looked down at the unconscious figure in front of her, she worriedly examined his pulse and sighed a breath of relief when it was still beating regularly.

"It's all my fault." She whispered, knowing that no one else but her could hear her. It probably was a good thing. She'd never had the guts to tell him face to face. "If I wasn't going to be attacked than you wouldn't be like this. Stupid. Always knew you were. Why did you have to protect me? Now look at you..."

"You'd be dead if he didn't." Came a quiet voice and Rika jumped, looked up startledly. It was Henry, sitting down next to her.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations, you know!" She snapped.

"It's weird to have someone speaking to themsleves." Henry retorted, "Don't blame it on yourself." He gently laid a hand on her shoulder which she threw a contempt look at but didn't throw off. "It was his choice, you know."

"But...he...chose to protect me..." Rika said trailing off.

"Well. You always said he was the Hero Boy..." Henry said trying to make a joke, it was never his expertise though. Rika chuckled slightly, at his pathetic attempt though. The smile vanished as quickly as it came.

"I hate fighting..." Rika whispered. "He's like this...because of me."

"You know, you wouldn't have been so worried if he got hurt last time, you hated him." Henry said.

"Not true." Rika said defiantly but smiled slightly.

"It seems you care for him a lot more now huh?" He asked gently and Rika felt her heartbeat rise in panic.

"Well?" Henry asked and Rika turned to glare at him this time. "Just answer the question Rika. It's not like he could hear us... " Henry said exasperatedly.

Rika paused for a moment and looked down at Ryo, _"There's no way I'm telling Henry, no matter how much he's my friend. And...I don't want things to be ruined between us...especially if Renamon and Jeri are wrong about your feelings..for me. I do care about you, a lot. But...I'm...scared..."_

"Rika?" Henry said and waved a hand in front of her, she shook her head and blinked.

"Huh?" Rika asked confused for a moment..

"Do you?"

"Huh? I don't! Stop asking stupid questions." Rika said, got up and walked away.

Unaware to the rest of them, Ryo who had stirred and awaken when they first came was listening, he didn't really mean to but he just wanted to know the answer. His heart was racing when they had asked Rika the question and although Ryo didn't want to get his hopes up he felt as if she was about to say yes. But than...she said the two words; "I don't!_"_ and he felt his stomach sink and his heart dropped.

"She's lying." Came Henry's voice and for a second Ryo thought he was talking to him.

"How do you know?" Takato asked coming over, he had overheard the conversation and thought it was best not to interrupt.

"It's Rika, it's not like she'll ever tell us this kind of stuff. Besides, I think she's scared."

"Scared of what?'

"Her feelings for him. It's been quite a while that she's been hiding them, she didn't even realize it for herself. I just think...she doesn't want to get hurt again." Henry said and dusted off his pants as he got up.

"Again?"

"She's...been alone for a while, her dad left her, her mom's never cared about her until the whole D-reaper incident, she hates all the girls at her previous schools and the guys she went out with before were her mom's set up dates. Those guys were pretty much jerks from what she's told me." Henry said.

"Really? What happened?"

"I can't get into details, but believe me, they were all users or...nevermind."

"You sure know her well." Takato said, "But than again, apart from Jeri, you're one of her closer friends."

"I know." Henry said and smiled. "It's an honor actually."

Thankfully Takato asked the question that Ryo, who was listening, was wondering.

"Do you care for her in that way?"

"Huh?" Henry looked up startled.

"Do you like her I mean? Because sometimes...you know...it seems like it. And she relies on you a lot too..."

"_Just like all the times when...she'd go to him first...and how he'd always be there..." _Just thinking about it...he was...almost jealous.

"Nah." Henry laughed, "She's just what I am to her. A good friend, I'm going to take a walk, you up to watching the group?"

"Of course. Be careful."

"Don't worry, I have Terriermon." And Terriermon jumped on Henry's head and they walked away.

"Hm." Takato said as he chucked more branches into the fire, Ryo laid awake with his eyes open. _"What's the point of waiting for someone forever? Better than wasting time...there's other girls out there to...but none like Rika...what am I thinking? I'll never stop liking her." _He sighed and sat up.

"You okay?" Takato asked noticing he was awake.

"Ya." Ryo nodded and no one said another word. It was silent except for the soft crackling of the branches and leaves.

Ryo looked around...Takato was sitting and staring in to the fire, lost in his own thoughts, a small smile etched on his face. Ryo smirked, he was probably thinking of Jeri, who had fallen asleep a few metres away. Takato didn't know how lucky he was, even though he's totally unaware of the reciprocal feelings he and Jeri shared. Kazu and Kenta, were snoring, rather loudly too.

Almost unwilling, he turned to look at Rika, she was staring into the fire too, her face expressionless. A facade though, Ryo saw right through it. He wondered what she was thinking about. He wondered if she actually had showed any signs of caring for him when he got hurt. Most likely not. She didn't even seem to notice he was awake.

So why was life so contradictory? He thought he'd never be one to like a girl like her. Yet she was unique, special, beautiful beyond the words which described beautiful. What he couldn't understand was...out of all the girls in the world, he had to like the one who doesn't like him.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright...chapter ten! I feel someone's a bit OOC but than I don't know her very well. Well we'll see...

Chapter Ten

Henry came back from his little walk a while later. No one seemed to notice the distinct shadows following him.

"Who's there?" Takato asked alarmingly.

"Huh?" Henry asked shocked for a second, but than figured out what or rather who he was talking about. "Oh. Um, do you guys remember Alice? From the real world back with the D-repear?"

A blonde came out behind him almost timidly, she was pale and wore all black. Quite like the first time they saw her.

"Oh! You were the girl with Dobermon." Takato said getting up. "The Digimon who gave us the power to Biomerge in the real world." She nodded and he stuck out his hand. "Nice of you to join us."

"Thank you." Alice said quietly, glancing at Henry "I've heard a lot about you."

"This is Takato, Rika, Kazu, Ryo and the other two, Kenta and Jeri are sleeping." Henry said introducing his friends.

"Hi. I'm Alice, and this is Dobermon." A black dog came suddenly up beside her.

"He's...alive?" Rika asked shocked. It was the only words she'd said all night.

"A gift. From Azulongmon." Alice said simply and smiled.

"I don't get it though. How are you here though?" Takato asked.

"I was the one who was sent here to the Digital World first. I was to explore and investigate the strange disappearances. And than...I was taken. I don't know who or how and Dobermon managed to find me in time and save me. We met up with Henry just now."

"So did you ever find out what was causing the problems?"

"No, but whatever it is, it's different. I don't think it's a digimon."

"Hm..." Takato said and the group fell into silence again. After a while, Rika got up and left the group. Alice stared after he, puzzled.

"She's..." Henry said casting a glance at Ryo who looked up, while trying to explain, "She's preoccupid."

"Oh." And before anyone could stop her, she rushed after Rika.

"Uh-oh." Takato exchanged looks with the other guys. Henry looked after Alice worriedly.

"Are you mad at her?" Ryo looked around at Henry who was looking at him and in a bitter toned replied, "Not really, I know I'm being unreasonable, but I'm just...I heard...when you asked her...you know..."

"Oh." Henry said and finally understanding the issue. "If you've seen when you were passed out you wouldn't think the same thing."

"Huh?" Ryo asked and Henry sighed.

"Let's say...Rika, the Ice Queen was a bit emotional and worried about you. You think she'd kill me if she found out I said that?" Henry worriedly asked Takato.

"Nah. Ryo won't tell huh?" Takato said looking around. "Ryo?"

"Um. Rika?" Alice said gently as she approached Rika, who had settled herself on a fallen log.

"Oh. Alice. I'm not in a good mood. Sorry." It was very un-Rika to apologize.

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

"Uh." Rika wondered if she should actually talk to a stranger. "Well...there's...a boy." Rika began and Alice smirked.

"Always." Alice commented and the two shared a small laugh. The tension all seemed to fade away.

"I'm not good with boys." Rika admitted honestly. "I don't know how I feel for one...we're really good friends and I know he likes me I think...but I'm scared..."

"Of losing the friendship?"

"Ya...I don't know. I care about him a lot though."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't...know...I think I'm selfish because I don't want him to stop liking me. It's almost weird. I use to hate him. Well not really hate, it's more like jealous of him. But we got over that, and we beacme friends but than...it all changed.

"Why? What happened?"

"I...I got all jealous when he talked...or even smiled at other girls but I didn't realize at first, and I always feel so safe around him, no matter what.. He always knows what to say to comfort me and make me laugh and...oh god now I'm acting like those stupid girls from his stupid fan club."

"It's Ryo right?" Alice asked and Rika turned to look at her surprised.

"How did you know...?"

"I...just assumed, because Takato and Jeri, you know, and Henry said you guys were just friends and I thought you had common sense so it couldn't be those idiots, Kazu and Kenta." Rika laughed.

"Are you going to tell Ryo your feelings?"

"I...don't know." She looked at Alice who shrugged,

"It's up to you, but I think you should still be friends with him, I mean if you're afraid of ruining your friendship if you tell him, than why lose it if nothing has been said?"

Rika remained silent but shook her head. "I don't want to risk it."

"You know Alice, you're a great person to talk to." Rika said and smiled a sincere smile at her, Alice smiled back. "But if you dare to tell anyone you're so dead."

"I won't!" Alice protested. "To tell you something...after the whole D-repear thing. I disappeared. I was depressed. I lost everything that had been close to me, and even Dobermon. But than, Henry came, and he helped me through. He was really easy to talk to and I was so relieved and happy when I saw him today. He's...my hero." Alice said laughing at her stupidity. If you tell him you're dead too."

"We're even then." Rika said smiling and Alice stuck out a hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Rika said and shook it. "Let's go back. And..by the way, thanks."

"That's what friends are for." Alice smiled, "You too though." And the two headed back unaware of a shadow moving in the trees.

A little girl bonding I was going to put Jeri in the conversation but I figured...RIka and Alice suit each other more, they are more...outsiders than the happy-go-luck girl Jeri is.

Anyways, R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:: It's not mine!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! haha, sorry for the overdue updating, I swear the teachers are insane, giving us essays and projects to do like weeks before the holidays! You think they'll be nice to plan it all out so we'd be stress-free before, but no! Anyways back to the story!

Chapter Eleven:

"Where did you guys go?" Takato asked as Rika and Alice appeared coming out of the forest. The two shrugged, shared a smile and sat down beside each other in front of the fireplace. Henry and Takato exchanged worried and surprised looks.

"What do you think happened between them?" Takato whispered to Henry. Henry shrugged, a look of bewilderness on his face.

"I'm guessing...they're friends?" Henry said with a questionable tone in his voice. 

"Wow." Takato breathed. "That quick? For Rika? That's got to be a world's record or something!"

"I know." Henry nodded. "But the two are actually quite similar. Both of them are both tough and hide behind an exterior of coolness. They've both been through a lot as well."

"Ya, trust you to analyze and compare both of them." Takato said laughing. Henry smiled but his mind was focused on Ryo. Usually always the first to notice Rika, Ryo hadn't said anything. Instead he was frowning into the fireplace. _"Hm? I wonder where Ryo went off to..._" After several glances back and forth between Rika and Ryo, Henry gave up trying to find a hint of understanding between them.

Rika sneakily stole a glance at Ryo too, and frowned in his direction. Quickly hiding away the disappointment, she looked away quickly and pretended nothing had ever happened.

With little to talk of between all of them, the four of them fell asleep soon after, and wornout through their hiking, were rather late in waking up the next morning.

"You guys! Breakfast!" Takato called after Kazu and Kenta, who were busy bickering over some random thing or other. It stopped however instantly and the two rushed over to claim and argue over their share.

"Rika? You don't want any?" Alice asked as Rika stood off to the side, frowning, her arms crossed.

"No thanks Alice. Already ate." Rika replied briefly and Alice smiled. They found everyone staring at them openmouthed.

"What?" Rika asked annoyed.

"When did you start making friends?" Kazu asked, his mouth still open. Jeri frowned at him.

"He means, when did you two become so close?" Rika shrugged in response.

"I think it's great, having another girl here." Jeri smiled.

"I can make friends too." Rika said briefly.

"Oh no you can't!" Kazu replied.

Takato feeling another arugement coming into place, shut Kazu up by handing him his food.

Rika sighed and turned to look at Ryo who hadn't said anything all morning. _"That's weird..usually he's in the middle of everyone and sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong..." _

Her mood didn't improve throughout the day, and by evening she was astounded,confused and in a somewhat 'pissed off state' as Kazu would have said. For the whole day, he had been in a solmen state, barely talking with anyone and it made her angry. Deciding to finally do something about it, she walked over towards where he was standing alone, and tapped hard on his shoulder.

"Why are you ignoring all of us?" Rika asked and folded her arms across her chest defensively. The ice queen expression had resurfaced on her face.

"Why do you care?" Ryo asked turing to look at her.

"Who said I did?" She asked back.

"Than why are you asking?" He said, waiting for her to answer. There was a pause.

"Who's ignoring who now?"

She threw a glare and silence followed.

Reluctantly giving it, she asked again. "Answer my question, why are you ignoring me?"

"Who said it has to do with you?" A flash of uncertainty came upon her face and she frowned.

"I never..!" She was cut off.

"If you're so concerned than I'm guessing what you told Alice was true, right?"

Underneath his calm composure, Ryo was having an internal panic, if he didn't do this right, things would go into pieces. He watched as she flushed red for a second before she regained control of her facial expressions.

"You were eavesdropping?" She asked angrily, her fists were clenched beside her.

"So is it true than?" The two in a heated debate, threw questions at each other, both refusing to answer the questions.

Another silence.

"You do care, don't you?" Ryo asked. And to his surprise, Rika had walked away without another word, steaming.

"I was right." He murmured to himself and chased after her. "Rika!" She ignored him. He expected that. He grabbed her wrist. She twisted him off. He expected that too.

"You do." Ryo said and Rika could hear the certainty in his tone. She continued to ignore him though, shaking him off and pushing him farther away. He struggled, and eventually managed to pin her arms together.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, as he turned her around, forcing her to look at her. "If you don't tell me, I'll just use another way to find out!" He teased dauntingly. She turned to face him, curious.

"You asked for it." He said warningly before he bent down and kissed her. She stiffened immediately, her eyes wide, and she couldn't push him off either. _"What..? He's..." _But it was too late, her head was becoming cloudly, her eyes were closing automatically and she...she was kissing him back!

He pulled away all of a sudden, leaving her confused and almost...wanting for more? She glared at him, he had a small smirk on his face.

"I've been waiting to do that for ages." He said, almost to himself. "So you were telling the truth."

"It's not like I could fight you off!"

"But you wouldn't have kissed me back!" She knew she was going to lose.

"So tell me something..." Ryo began but they heard footsteps and Rika, taking adventage of the distraction, wrenched herself out of his hold.

It was Henry and Alice.

"What are you two doing here?" Ryo and Alice asked, both surprised.

"Nothing!" Henry and Rika replied, almost too quickly.

"Let's go back." Alice said and quickly grabbed Rika's arm.

So??? R&R please!! I'll try to update soon, since I'm on holiday but it's Christmas!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:: Not mine of coz..

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! This chapter is going to be extra long...so I hope you enjoy it! I also wanted to get this part over with but it's a good part...hopefully! So tell me what you think! R&R!

Chapter Twelve:

"There you guys are! We were planning to send a search party!" Takato announced bitterly at the sight of his four missing friends.

"Sorry man," Ryo laughed, obviously happy from recent events.

"Where did you guys go? What did you do?" Takato asked suspiciously, the four of them exchanged a look.

"Nothing that concerns you, gogglehead!" Rika said cooly and Ryo grinned.

"Ok-ay?" Takato asked, giving Henry a weird look, expecting a honest answer. Henry shrugged, all innocent.

"So Ryo, what's with the foolish look?" Takato asked and Henry shook his head, it was obvious Takato's curiousity has gotten the better at him and he wasn't going to let it go until he figured it all out.

"What foolish look?" Ryo asked, he had been unconsciously daydreaming and Henry could only think of what..or rather who...

"I don't know..you just have this really stupid look on his face." Takato said.

"Takato, he ALWAYS has a stupid look on his face." Rika called from where she was sitting, smirking.

"Thanks." Ryo yelled back sarcastically, "It's nothing. Just thinking about stuff, I guess."

"Ryo! Ryo!" Kazu ran over, interrupting the conversation. "Let's play a card game."

"Ya! For practise!" Kenta added.

"Hey! It was my idea!"

"Was not!"

"It was so! So how about it Ryo?"

"What's the point in trying Kazu? It's not like you stand a chance!" Rika rolled her eyes. The desperation was almost...sickening!

"I resent that!" Kazu complained, "I can always improve if I battle people better than me!

"Not if the match is going to be over in, what, two minutes? Well, that was your record when it came to playing against me!" Ryo, Takato and Henry all laughed.

"Was not! It was like seven." Kazu said stubbornly.

"Sure sure." Rika teased.

"And what are you laughing?" Kazu said looking at Takato, "It's not like you could do better! So how about it Ryo?"

Ryo glanced at Rika and than shrugged, "I guess, how about you Pumpkin? You going to watch?"

"Please! It'll be watching two amateurs play! But I wouldn't want to miss watching Kazu's face when he gets creamed!"

"Hey!" Kazu whined but said no more on the subject

-- - -- -- - -- sigh... - - -- - - -

Fifteen minutes later Kazu was still persistent and still losing...this was expected.

"Just one more!" Kazu pleaded and Ryo sighed.

"We already played like five times!"

"Oh!" Kazu said in disappointment, "Stupid cards!"

"Forget it Kazu," Kenta said, "Come on even Rika can't beat him. And if she can't, you don't stand a chance."

This brought an icy silence to everyone and a colder expression to Rika's glare, Henry turned wearily towards Rika ready to calm her down. Ryo chuckled.

"So how about it Pumpkin? Want a rematch?" He teased. "Or are you scared?"

That did not go well on Rika. "No way I'm scared of you Akiyama!"

"Oh. Referring back to my last name again huh? You must like it a lot." He teased and winked at her.

"I...I..." She sputtered and than threw a glance at his irksome smile, turned away and stormed off.

"Rika! I was just joking!" Ryo called, running after her.

"Man, they never stop do they?" Takato asked, turning away from the distant couple arguing to look at Henry.

"Nope, I don't think they do." Henry said shaking his head.

"Can we take a break?" Kazu complained, no one answered him.

"Can we?" Jeri asked pleadingly at Takato who immediately agreed.

"That's not fair! How come no one stops when **I **ask but as soon as Jeri asks we stop?" Kazu whined. No one answered him.

"Man, how tall is this mountain?" Kenta said and sat down, panting.

"Ya! How much more do we have to go?" Kazu asked.

"Shut up the both of you." Rika said, "If we were sucked up by data streams now and than transported to a different world and stuck there with no way back, than there'd be something for you two to can complain about."

"We wouldn't be stuck! Ryo would be able to get us out!" Kazu said confidently.

"Ya right, with his head that's full of gel and hairspray and no brain, he wouldn't be able to take us to the bus station even if there was a sign right in front of him."

"Ouch! That hurts pumpkin!" Ryo said and placed a hand over his heart.

"Too bad your mom isn't here to kiss it better for you than, huh Ryo?" Alice said joining in on the fun.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if it was Rika." Ryo teased. At this, the guys howled and Rika threw a fit.

"Hey Ryo!" Kazu yelled as he caught up with him, "Tell me something, what kind girl would you like for a girlfriend?"

"Um.." Ryo said and glanced at Rika who stiffened, but kept on walking, Alice glanced at Ryo and followed after her.

"So?"

"Uh...someone...that's pretty...smart, athletic maybe? someone that is independent but can also rely on others, someone that has spirit and soul, someone that is honest and isn't afraid of being herself...wait, why are you asking this?"

"Me and Kenta are finding someone who will be perfect for you." Kazu said. "I mean the Legendary Tamer can't be sixteen and without a girlfriend."

"Uh...thanks I guess, Kazu." Ryo said bewildered. "You...really shouldn't.."

"No problem man, we already have a couple of candidates..." Kazu grinned.

"I think we're almost there..." Takato said as they started camp again at night, "Maybe one or two more days and we'll be at the top."

"Another night. Should we stand guard again?" Henry said as he put down his stuff.

"I don't know...nothing has happened today." Takato replied back as he sat down on a log beside Jeri who smiled.

"What do you think is going to be up there?" Henry asked leaning on a log casually.

"Let's hope it's not any of those horrible possessed digimon." Rika said darkly and Ryo grinned.

"So than I'll have to jump in front of you to save you again? Honestly Rika, I think this is like the fourth time, it seems you're a magnet for trouble here in the digital world."

"I never asked you to jump in front of me. If I didn't know you better than I think you're suicidal!" Rika shot back.

"Admit it, you were worried."

"Ryo. We need to go for a walk! Now!" Rika demanded and got up. Ryo stood up and frowned.

"Okay." He said, something was wrong.

"Um...Ryo...good luck?" Kenta whispered tentatively.

"Thanks Kenta." Ryo said. "See you if I get back alive."

Rika pulled on his arm hard and as soon as they were out of sight, she let go immediately.

"So what's this about?" Ryo said.

"_As if you don't know." _Rika thought and glared. "Why don't **you** tell **me**?"

"For once, I have no idea what you're talking about Rika." He said pointedly, he was worried now. And a bit scared. Dealing with Rika wasn't easy.

"Okay, how about we start with some adjectives? Pretty? Smart? Athletic...independent? Does that ring a bell?" She murmured through clenched teeth. She couldn't believe she was acting this way.

"Huh?" He paused and thought back to this afternoon...ohhhh the perfect girlfriend thing! "You mean Kazu and Kenta?"

"No! Your stupid ideal girlfriend." She spat.

"Well I don't think I included stupid in the criteria..." He grinned joking.

"Look Ryo, if you want your perfect girlfriend than just spit it out. Don't play around with me."

"What are you talking about? Playing around? Who said I was playing around?" Ryo asked. He really didn't understand women.

"If you've got Kazu and Kenta picking your Mr. Perfect Counterpart than stop fooling around with other girls, like me." Rika said and crossed her arms...God! What was she doing!? Sounding like an overprotective and jealous bitch...opps...

"Oh! So this is what it's all about!" Ryo said the truth finally hitting him. He couldn't help

chuckle.

At the sound of him laughing she exploded.

"So you think it's funny!? Do you? I can't believe I believed you! You know what, I was right all along, I shouldn't have cared! You're nothing more than a goddamn player!"

He stopped, he didn't mean it like he was laughing at her! He wasn't playing her either!

"Rika! I didn't mean that!" He said, but she didn't say anything, her throat was tight and she was fighting the tears that were coming on. God help it, she was not going to cry in front of him or cry at all.

"Rika! I never asked Kazu and Kenta...come on, I thought you knew them or me better. Why would I need two...brainless...um..people picking my girlfriend? Rika, you're misunderstanding, what I sad about the perfect girlfriend...I was talking about you. I thought you'd get it. Maybe stupid really should be included..." He rambled on but grinned because she flung herself at him, hitting him.

"Ow! Stop it! I'm telling the truth." He said. "I swear!"

"You...better mean it." She whispered threateningly and he sighed.

"I'll even let you win the tournament! But...um...can I say something?" He asked nervously. She nodded.

"And you promise you won't get mad...or ignore me or...anything?"

"Just spill."

"Alright...um...I lied I'm not sorry that I overheard you and Alice talking yesterday, and...um...I'm really happy that you care...because I've waited four years...and um...ok here goes...and remember...you promised you wouldn't get mad..but I love you. I know it's corny..and I probably sound stupid...but you'll say that I usually do...but I do. I really do. And don't believe me if you don't, it's okay but..."

His ramblings were cut off by her kissing him. He stopped, it was him to be stunned this time.

"So..um...would you say something?" He asked after they pulled apart, "Because, this is embarassing."

"I don't want to."

"C'mon Rika...I'm sure you love me too."

"Oh! Is that what you think?" She asked defiantly.

"Ya, I think so."

"Oh really?"

"Oh Rika! Trust you to argue with m or any other boy after they confess their undying love to you." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't confess your undying love!" She said but smiled.

"Here you go again, alright, I didn't. So do you? I just need an answer."

"Maybe. But that's all I'm letting on." She said, her stubborness refusing her to agree.

"Well...since I bet you do anyways, and you're just too shy to admit it," She raised her eyebrows at his comment, "and you already know my expectations for a girlfriend, you think you're up for it?"

"Well...I don't know!" She said teasingly, "You have high expectations."

"What else do you expect?" He smiled a cocky smile, "So? You think you can fit the criteria?"

"Ugh! Please! of course I can!" She said cooly. "The question is if I want to."

"I think you do." He said and kissed her gently.

"Who said you could kiss me?" She demanded but her eyes betrayed her.

"Well since you're my girlfriend now, I don't see why not."

"It was never included in the criteria part." Rika smirked.

"Forget about the stupid criteria. I just want you." Ryo frowned.

"Good." Rika said and placed a butterfly kiss on him. "Because I want you too and I usually always get what I want." She said and this time kissed him hard. He responded immediately, his arms going around her waist bringing her closer, she put hers at the back of his head as if holding his head where it was. He had no objection, he never wanted to let go.

A few minutes later they pulled apart, each breathless.

"I think I messed up your hair." Rika smirked.

"And this time you're worrying about my hair!? Who cares??" He said and leaned down again. She stopped him.

"WOW! I should have recorded that! The famous Ryo Akiyama not caring..." She said and than paused. "Would you care if I asked you to keep this ...quiet? You know..."

"Alright than." He whispered and kissed her again before she could stop him. Well, it's not like she wanted to.

Above them all on a high branch Renamon stood a small smile on her face. _"I told you Rika, time will tell. And I know he'll make you happy." _ With that she disappeared.

Henry looked up as the two of them walked back towards the rest of them, keeping their distant. He could tell it was on purpose. Although Rika had her usual blank face on her, her eyes sparkled and she couldn't seem to wipe a small smile off her face. Ryo had that foolish look on his face Takato was talking about earlier. He smiled and glanced at Alice who also noticed, they shared a smirk.

"You're not dead yet?" He called out casually. The others turned to look.

"I've always been lucky." Ryo replied sitting down. Kazu and Kenta immediately rushed to his side.

"What was that all about?" Jeri asked Rika, she still couldn't figure out what was going on even though she was positive something was happening.

"Nothing, Ryo and I just had to settle something we disagreed on." Rika said.

"And who won the argument?" Takato asked.

"Me. Naturally." Rika smirked.

"Ryo, don't you think you'll ever get tired of her beating you?" Henry teased.

"Whatever made you think of that?" Ryo said acting all innocent.

"Well, she always reject you..."

"And who said that?"

"Oh no one...and nothing." Henry stopped when he saw the look on Rika's face.

"Hey Henry! Where do you and Alice go when you guys go on those 'walks' all alone with no one watching. I mean don't you think it'll be dangerous?" Rika asked faking concern.

"How would it be dangerous?" Henry asked now confused.

"Well you know, in case someone walks in on you guys..."

Alice stood up, Kazu and Kenta who were very out of the conversation got up as well. Jeri looked between Henry's panicked face, to Alice's relieved one, to Ryo's usual smiling face and to Rika who had her eyebrow raised and her lips curled in a tiny smirk. Something was going on...

"Let's call it a night!" Alice said and made a face at Rika who mouthed the word 'payback.'

"Takato?" Jeri whispered and Takato leaned over, "Do you know what's going on?" He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something...I don't know what. There's something between those two. And Henry and Alice too." Takato shrugged.

"I don't think so, maybe you're assuming too much."

"Maybe." Jeri said but she doubted it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: ---Who reads this anyways? usually i just tend to skip it! but just in case, this isn't mine! Please R&R

Chapter Thirteen

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't you dare start that!"

"Oh! Why not?"

"Because it's a pain in the ass..."

"But.."

"And you'll be paining there too if you start!" Rika threatened.

"..."

"There's a good boy." Alice cooed and the girls laughed.

Kazu grumbled something incomprehensible and Ryo smirked. His wildcat...was...well, let's just say you wouldn't want to mess with her, especially if she physically threatens you.

They've all probably already realized it; their journey was slowly coming to an end. The last few days had been quite peaceful, no digimon interruptions or attacks at all, and for the past days, it all just felt like an ordinary hiking/camping trip.

But he could sense it, the danger that was slowly approaching. The atmosphere slowly became more intense, filled with the nervousness and anticipation of ending their mission and going back home. Bitterness lingered in hidden corners, and thoughts of having to leave their partners soon saddened them. Nothing was said but Ryo knew all the Tamers were thinking the same.

"Can I ask if we're here now?"

"Stating the obvious, yes, we are." Henry said smiling.

They had reached the mounain top, but yet...it didn't feel like it. There was nothing but dark grey misty clouds and perceptive range in front of them was all just flat land.

"What is this place?" Rika excaimed. There was no where else to go, no paths or roads except the one they came up by.

"Um. Any idea what we do now?" Takato asked. Jeri shivered beside him and he offered her his sweatshirt.

"None actually." The group all stood there silent, wondering.

"What's that?" Alice, always the observant and quiet one pointed towards something in the middle of the fog.

"Where? I don't see anything!" Kazu and Kena asked, both standing on tiptoes.

"Look!" Henry poined, "Is it a...hole?"

"Well it crertainly looks like one." Takato said putting on his googles.

"Cool! It can be those blackholes our teacher was discussing about in science class!"

"Ya, the only times he pays attention." Jeri whispered to Rika who couldn't help but giggle. Ryo looked up in surprise.

"I don't think so..." Kenta said, "Technically, a black hole has to exist in space, everyone knows that, and..."

"So?" Kazu countered, "We're in the digital world! Anything can happen."

"Can't you guys feel it?" Ryo asked interrupting their argument. Everyone turned to look at him. "There's something wrong here..." Cyberdramon growled beside him making Kenta jump in fright.

This didn't go well, for Kenta seemed to be on the edge of the cliff or flat land or where ever they were at and he tumbled backwards, his arms swinging violently, desperately trying to grab onto something.

"I'll save you!" Guardramon called.

"Too late!' Kazu said and grabbed Kenta. Guardramon didn't stop in time though however and crashed into the pair. Everyone closed their eyes and grimaced, fearing the worst until...

"WOAH! This is cool!"

"It's solid!"

The cloud, or whatever it was, had caught them, or rather didn't let them fall through.

"Now that's stating the obvious." Terriermon smirked and decided to test his luck and jumped from Henry's head.

"Careful now!"

"WowThis is...truly something.." Jeri said as she tested her weight lightly.

Soon the clouds were full of Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon jumping and squealing in delight.

"Don't get too near the hole!" Takato warned, frowning, but naturally they didn' pay him any heed.

"This is like cotton candy Takato-mon!" Guilmon said while bouncing happily up and down.

"I wonder...if I can see the particles of this matter and examine it." Alice said bending down to feel the cloud.

Rika shook her head, "Oh Alice."

"You guys, enough jumping around." Henry frowned.

"Momentai, Henry!" Terriermon said and flew on top of Henry's head again.

"I can't believe this! Wait till we tell the others back at ---" Kazu said and accidentally stumbled falling into Jeri. Jeri knocked Rika over, who fell backwards.

"RIKA!" Ryo yelled and ran over to the spot where she was a moment ago, she had disappeared, and instead in her place was the swirling mass of black they had seen minutes ago. Renamon, who had also hurried over, looked hesistant to go after her tamer...where ever she had gone.

"Oh no..." Jeri whispered, "this is all my fault!"

"No it isn't!" Takato insisted, laying a hand on her shoulder. Henry nodded.

"If it was anyone's fault, it was Kazu's."

"Why is it always me!?" Kazu complained.

"If you didn't jump and fool around so much, maybe none of this would have happened!" Ryo snapped.

Kazu looked down at the ground shamefully and in embarassment, it was ten times worse when it came to Ryo saying it.

"I...didn't mean to." He muttered.

"Forget it." Henry said interuppting, "What we should really focus on is what we should do next."

"That's simple enough." Alice said sarcastically, "We can all stand here and look like idiots or maybe we can do something productive and go in after her."

"But it could be dangerous!" Henry frowned even though Alice made a face, no one said anything.

"Well I'm going." Ryo said, the determination in his voice was plain and everyone knew that nothing could change his mind.

"Ryo...I don't think that's the most sensible suggestion..." Henry said softly.

"Sorry Henry, but I really don't care." He said and with a sympathetic smile, he jumped in towards the black hole, Cyberdramon and Renamon following after him silently.

"He's insane." Takato said with his mouth open.

"He's also right." Henry said, "He's he's scared about Rika being all alone."

"He should be scared **of** being along with her." Kenta muttered to himself. "But why did he go anyways?"

"He cares about her." Was Alice's simple reply, the hidden meaning was obvious.

"Ya right!" "Kazu snorted," But you know Ryo, being the great person that he is, he just wants to save her since he doesn't want any of us get hurt."

"Believe what you want." Alice said shrugging, "So what should _we_ do?"

"Well, let's not leave Ryo and Rika by themselves much longer." Takato sighed.

"Although if they were in a different situation I'm sure they won't mind." Henry whispered to Alice, no one heard though.

"WHAT? Are you saying we need to jump ino that...scary...looking black hole that will...probably swallow us up?" Kenta stuttered.

"There's no way I'm doing that!" Kazu complained.

"Look Kazu, in the first place, this is all your fault, so instead of standing here doing nothing, why don't we join up with the others?"

"But.."

And before Kazu could say anymore, Henry had already jumped in with Alice.

"Come on Dobermon, you big dog!" Terriermon yelled and flapped out his ears, falling down slowly.

"Let's go Jeri?"

"Mm-hmm!" Jeri nodded as Leomon jumped with her in his arms. Takato followed with Guilmon.

"Does this mean we're all alone now?" Kenta asked to Kazu. "What if something big and mean and hungry comes?"

"Guardramon will take care of them! Won't you Guard..?" Kazu said spinning around to find his partner following after Guilmon.

"You're going to go too?" Kenta asked as MarineAngemon floated in circles around him. The little mega Digimon nodded.

"I guess we have no choice!" Kazu sighed and closed his eyes. "Man...I always knew Rika was trouble!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these...if i did...there would be tons more Ryuki! 3 sigh! anyways the next chapter is here! please read n review! enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen

"_This is stupid, pointless and I refuse to scream!"_ Rika thought to herself as she fell down...down was all she could really go and it felt endless. Kazu was so dead when she gets back. If...the thought made her shiver in fear. Of course, she was never afraid of anything; wild beasts, ferocious battles and

With the sense of flat land beneath her, her body automatically prepared for the landing. Surprisingly, she landed easily on her feet. It was dark. Too dark. The presence of evil lurked in the back, or rather paranoia.

She took out a flashlight she had in her backpack, and turned it on, it didn't work. Damn electronics. Her D-power beeped and it illuminated the barren wasteland around her. _"Great, I'm here all alone and I don't know how to get back."_

The silence was deafening, the darkness blinding. What a paradox.

"_And now is the time, when someone asks me, if I could have one person with me right who would it be, and I would say..."_

"RIKA!" A yell came from...somewhere and Rika smiled. _"Ya. Him."_

"RIKA! Where are you? Are you alright!?"

It is in reality, ten times more annoying when all you can hear is his voice.

To shut him up, she pointed her flashlight into his colbat eyes, he winced.

"OW! Point it somewhere else would you please?"

Rika scanned the figure, just to make sure it was him before she flung herself at him. He staggered back, a bit surprised but managed to catch her and balance himself. "_Of course, he was capable of anything."_

"Well someone's glad to see me." _"And naturally arrogant to." _She added.

"STUPID! IDIOT!" She said and punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"What was that for!?"

"You aren't suppose to come after me!"

"Why not!?"

"Because we're both stuck here now!"

"Gee...that's the thanks I get for caring?" He said rubbing his arm, but that wasn't what hurt him though.

She kissed him.

"Ahm-hm." Came a cough beside them and Rika backed away leaving a very flaggerasted Ryo. That was the second time she'd unexpectedly displayed her affectsion for him. To be honest, if this was going to continue, he had no complaints what so ever!

"Renamon!" Rika smiled, "Well I guess pretty boy was pretty useful in bringing you here."

"Well at least I finally did something right..." Ryo muttered to himself and Rika laughed.

"Woah! What is this place?" Henry said looking around, Alice landed right beside him.

"Oh great. More people that are going to be stuck here. Guess I'm not the only one now." The sarcasm was heavy in her voice.

"Hey Rika! That's not very nice!" Terriermon said as he floated down, using his long ears to slow down the fall. "We decided to come join in on the party."

"It's not a very good one." Dobermon growled humorlessly. Two more thumps were heard and than...

"Rika! I'm so sorry!" Jeri had flung herself at Rika and hugged her. "I didn't mean to knock you over!"

"It's alright Jeri. I'm fine." Rika said and patted her gently on the back. "Really. I'm fine."

"Good. So any ideas on what to do next?" Takato said as he got up.

"Should we look around?" Henry asked. "Maybe we'll find something."

"In this place? I don't think so." Alice said dismally.

"Better than standing around doing nothing!" Ryo said, forever optimistic.

The group started moving until...

"HEY! Wait for us!" Everyone turned around to look. It was Kazu and Kenta, who were trying to run over and get up at the same time.

"YOU! You are so dead when I'm done with you!" Rika said and stormed over to where Kazu was.

"Uh...um...Sorry?" Kazu said quickly using Kenta as a shield, despite the whining.

"Sorry!? When I'm finished with you, than you'll know what sorry is!" But before Rika could manage to land a punch, a hand laid on her shoulder. Two hands actually. She looked up to find Henry and Ryo behind her, both shaking their heads. She sighed.

"Fine! But don't think you're getting off so easily!" Rika warned and pushed Kazu away before walking back.

"Thanks guys!" Kazu said sighing in relief.

"We're not so happy with you either." Ryo replied, "And if I wasn't trying to set a good example, I'd teach you a lesson."

Henry nodded in agreement and the two walked off to join the rest of the group, Rika still seething.

Not before long they all felt unease in the air, a change, as if something was stirring, noticing their presence. Jeri shivered and grabbed on to Takato's arm, who turned a bright red. Although the color wasn't obvious, the heat that seemed to radiate off him was.

Ryo looked at Rika, he could barely make her out in the dark, she was shivering, not from the cold though. He hesistantly reached out to her, afraid of her reaction. She moved closer to him first though, as if on impulse, and without a sound. Ryo smirked, obviously her pride didn't stop her from seeking protection. But than again, at a time like this, who wouldn't? Alice had moved closer to Henry and even Kazu and Kenta had grabbed on to each other.

What was this?

The atmosphere around them turned darker, if it was even possible, a black figure began to slowing rise up in the air. They all took a step away and almost naturally, Ryo and Henry shielded Rika and Alice. Rika pushed Ryo's arm out of the way.

"I can protect myself you know!"

"I know! But just in case!"

"In case of what?" Rika asked, her eyes flashing as if daring him to say what she knew he was going to say.

"Both of you! Have a lover's quarrel later!" Henry yelled, "We have to protect each other! This isn't just a normal digimon!" The bickered stopped.

"Actually, we have no idea what it is!" Takato said.

"Dobermon? What's wrong?" They all turned to look, Alice's partner had suddenly gone...wild. He was growling and snarling at what seemed to be the air.

"It's the thing again!" He muttered darkly.

"Huh?" Guilmon turned around to look and suddenly became all ferocious.

"You're saying...it's the same one?" Alice stuttered suddenly more afraid. Dobermon only managed to nod.

"What? What is it?" Jeri asked, nervous.

"Technically, we're not even sure what it is, but it obviously had to be data though, to be able to exist here, but corrupted and twisted. Evil."

"You're right. Every part of it is black." Terriermon said nodding his head earnestly in agreement.

"Terriermon, color has nothing to do with good or bad." Henry said.

"Doesn't matter! It's coming closer!"

"The feeling...it's not normal." Renamon muttered to herself.

They all backed away, not knowing what they should do.

Rika shivered and fell to her knees, her hands covering her ears. "STOP IT!" She screamed. Everyone ran towards her.

"Rika! Rika! What's wrong?" Ryo yelled panickedly, shaking her, she paid no attention, it was like she was in a trance. Her eyes were dazed, and her body temperature cold.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, but it wasn't directed at Ryo, it was if she was talking to herself. There seemed to be an internal struggle and her head shook violently, as if refusing or denying something. And than, without warning, she colassped.

"Rika? Rika?" Ryo shook her, "What happened? Rika!?"

"Let's get her out of here first!" Alice said, suddenly in control, she had just grasped the situation. "I'll explain later!" She yelled at their questioning stares, but they didn't understand the danger, for no one moved. "PLEASE! NOW! Or else! She'll..."

No one needed her to finish the sentence, they all jumped up and Ryo carrying Rika, ran.

"Over there!" Henry yelled, spotting a cave hidden somewhere among the darkness. Without further instructions, they all rushed in.

It took a moment for them to catch their breath and when things were more or less settled,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Everyone looked up at Ryo.

Ryo's complexion was deathly pale, his expression furious and a hint of pain and sadness hidden behind his eyes, his fists were balled up and he could feel his fingernails dig into his skin. Ryo took a deep breath and let it out slowly, getting his temper up over this wasn't going to change anything.

"Calm down." Henry said and gave him a sympathetic warning.

Alice smiled a sad smile, "That thing...or whatever, from what I've gathered before and just now, isn't really alive, it's definetly not a digimon, I think it's a virus. An outta-control one. I think it's taken over some other dimension and is now attacking the digital world, that's why the barriers between the two worlds are intertwined. The virus is spreading out and deleting everything, slowly but surely. Since we're in the digital world, we've become froms of data."

"And how does that affect Rika?" Ryo asked impatiently.

"Well, since we're data, I think it tried to attack her."

"Huh? How? It didn't even touch her!" Takato asked, confused.

"It doens't need to, physical contact isn't required, all the virus did was to concentrate on one of her weak points and attack it. It was probably trying to make her see things she never wanted to. Rika automatically fought against it and the struggle was too heavy, so therefore it just sort of...shut her down. That's why she's unconscious."

"And how do you know all this?" Kazu asked openmouthed.

"I guess I haven't told you much about my previous life, my father was one of the Monster Makers, as you would call them, I've always been great with computers and I worked at Hypnos before coming here. But this isn't time to retell my history. I need help if we need Rika to wake up."

"And how are you going to do that?" Ryo asked.

"Well...um...there's the hard part. I need a computer, and somehow access her data..."

" We don't even have a computer here." Kenta said frowning.

"You're wrong." Henry said and pulled out a black laptop. "Yamaki gave this to me. Since he knew Alice was already in the digital world, he thought if we ever see her, we could give her this, supposedly this will help us get back to the real world as well."

"Oh! Excellent! The man of the moment!" Alice said breathlessly and sent Henry an appreciative look which caused him to turn fire-engine red. She took the computer and after a few minutes of it loading, immediately started typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Kenta asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Well first, I need to take a sample of Rika's data and than convert it so it's accesible on this laptop and than translate...I can delete the virus."

"And what happens if you don't make it on time?" Ryo gritted through his teeth, he was pacing back and forth nervously with anticipation.

"Let's not talk about that than." Alice muttered darkly and after a few more silent and what felt like forever lasting minutes she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Did you find it?" Ryo jumped over to her.

"Yes!" She smiled happily, "Now I just need to contain it and...hold on...ugh, mvoe this...that...ah-ha! There.! Done. She should be awake in ...two minutes!"

"THANK YOU!" Jeri squealed and hugged Alice, she had been silent and fearful throughout the whole thing.

"Oh thank god." Ryo said and slid down against the side of the wall in exhaustation.

"Uh. What is going on?" Came a quiet voice, Rika was getting up, her face was wet, as if she had been running and she shivered.

"Oh! Rika!" Jeri said and let go of Alice and hugged Rika.

"Um Jeri, want to explain why exactly are you hugging me so hard?"

"You were almost dead." Kazu said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Too bad I didn't than huh Kazu?" Rika asked. Kazu shut his mouth, he didn't know how to answer that. Either way, if he said yes, he'd get beaten up, if he said no, he'd get beaten up for lying. What was the use? Kenta, Takato, Henry and Jeri started laughing. Ryo caught Rika's eyes and motioned towards the entrance. She gave him a puzzled look.

"I need to get fresh air." Rika said, catching the hint, and got up. "It's fine. I'll just go alone."

"No you won't!" Ryo said getting up also. "Not after what just happened."

"Looked pretty boy, I can take care of myself."

"Not against that Virus you can't. I don't care what you say, I'm coming."

"Whatever." Rika said and stormed out. Ryo followed.

"How can he fight against her?" Kenta said in awe.

"He wasn't." Alice said simply. Sometimes Alice said things that were too obvious... but than again, Henry thought, no one seemed to got it.

"Anyways, I'm going for a walk too, anyone want to come?"

It was no mystery as to who volunteered!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sorry for the late update! I've been celebrating Chinese New Year...well not really, but our school was on holiday. but anwyays now I'm back! Anyways...the characters do not belong to me...etc!

Chapter Fifteen

"Ow! What's wrong?! You know, you're going to suffocate me!" Rika complained as Ryo lossened his arms around her. As soon as they were out of sight and outside, he had pulled her into an embrace so tight, she wondered if anyone had died, or if she had been turned into a giant teddy bear. Geez.

She rubbed her arms. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you know how worried I was?" He asked darkly, not bothering to let her go.

"I don't even know what happened." Rika said, shaking her head.

"That thing, or whatever, poisoned you by sending u a virus or something! If it wasn't for Alice getting rid of it, you'd be dead!"

"I can't die! I'm data." Rika scoffed.

"It's not a joke Rika!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"It's not a joke Rika! You could have died!"

"I said, I can't! I'm data here!"

"You don't understand, do you?" Ryo asked, getting frustrated. Why couldn't she see how dangerous and how close she was from being "deleted"?

"No, I don't understand why you're being so annoyingly protective. I've dealt with more dangerous stuff before you know!" She frowned, she didn't mean to lose her patience, but even though he was her boyfriend, he's got to stop...babysitting her! She didn't need anyone and could take care of herself.

"I know! But thats not the point!-"

"Than what is!?"

"I care for you! Alright? I don't want to lose you."

Rika looked takenback, and Ryo wondered just how she was going to react. Maybe he shouldn't have said it...

"Stupid Jerk..." She muttered. "I hate you."

"It must be opposite day." Ryo smiled. "Because if it is, than I hate you too."

Rika shrugged and walked away, heading back towards the cave.

"Hey!" Ryo called out, "And if it wasn't opposite day?" The thought had just occurred to him. Rika smiled and looked back.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Ryo laughed to himself and followed her in, but he swore, that for a minute, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he blinked and looked again, it wasn't there.

"Anyone have any ideas what to do?" Takato asked looking at Henry and Alice who were sitting in the corner, both staring at the computer screen.

"Sadly, no." Henry said blankly.

"Can't we try communicating with anyone?" Ryo asked joining them.

"I've already tried that," Alice said shaking her head, "I think the thing is blocking it. Perhaps he put up something like a firewall."

"Damn. I mean darn. I mean..never mind! I don't know what I mean." Takato said and threw his hands up in the air as a gesture of defeat, Jeri giggled.

"This is stupid." Rika said tapping her foot impatiently after ten minutes or so of silence. She was tired of sitting around doing nothing.

"What else can we do?" Ryo asked. "It's not like we have any plans or anything."

"Well than why don't we? It's better than doing nothing!"

"Rika, do you honestly think we can just go into combat against some unknown creature?" Henry asked frowning.

"Yes! Wasn't it the same against the D-reaper?"

"No..." Henry thought, "And yes."

"See?" Rika pointed out, only listening to the "yes" part.

"We have a problem though." Takato stated. "We don't even know what it's weakness is."

"And not to mention it can detect ours." Kenta shuddered.

"Besides, its not a digimon, so we don't even know if our attacks can harm it." Ryo frowned, the thought just occuring to him.

"Basically, we're stuck. And screwed." Kazu commented. Jeri frowned.

"That's not the right attitude."

"Ya but than so is walking straight into a death trap."

"He's right, you know." Henry said.

"Ugh! Fine. You know what? We'll just all sit here while we watch the digital world get destroyed."

"Rika! That's not what we want!" Ryo said shaking his head, Rika sighed. She felt useless.

_A Short While Later_

"Does anyone feel that it's ..gotten...darker? Or is it just me?" Kazu asked all of a sudden. Jeri who had drifted off asleep, woke suddenly, causing Takato to frown.

"There's no difference here between daytime and nighttime." Rika said rubbing her eyes.

"I think...you're right." Alice said, still fooling around on the computer, "It has gotten darker."

"There's something weird going on." Renamon said and they all turned to look. "Should I go check, Rika?"

"Fine! Any bright ideas than just sitting here than?" Rika asked.

"No. Um..." Rika hesistated.

"I'll go!" Takato said.

"Damn!" Alice interuppted, "Opps, sorry, the battery's run out."

There was a moment of silence.

"I guess, I'll go too than." Henry said nodding, "Since our only source of technology's ran out of juice, there's nothing else better we can do."

"Hey!" Ryo jumped to his feet, grinning, "Don't forget about me."

"What about us?" Kazu and Kenta asked, ready for a part in the action.

"You guys can stay here and protect the girls can't you? No offense, but your digimon might not be able to do much in battle." Ryo said sympathetically.

"Aw man!" Kenta and Kazu groaned.

"No-you won't!" Ryo said before Rika could even get a word out of her protesting mouth. She shot him an ice cold look, a first since they've secretly gotten together, he ignored it.

"And why not?" She asked defiantly.

"It's too dangerous, and after what happened just now, there's no way that we're going to risk it happening again. Especially with no computers."

"Just because I was picked first doesn't mean you guys won't be!"

"I know! But it's not worth it if it's you."

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" Rika asked, her temper starting to blaze. The stereotypical assessment on females being weak was really really starting to annoy her.

"No! I'm not! I-We just don't want you to get hurt."

Rika frowned, crossing her arms. "There's no way that you're making me stay behind."

"Please Rika!" Ryo pleaded desperatedly, Kazu and Kenta's eyes popped.

"No!"

"Rika..." It was Jeri.

Rika sighed, they were wasting time and by this rate knowing both herself and him, they were never going to get anywhere. Not wanting to admit defeat, she turned away.

"Let's go than." Henry said, glad this was settled. He understood perfectly fine why Ryo couldn't risk losing her again, the first time had really put a strain on him and caused him to become overprotective-almost.

"I'm counting on you two to take care of them." Ryo said looking sternly at Kazu and Kenta who straightened up and saluted to their hero.

"Yes, sir!" Rika snorted, her face sour.

"I don't need protecting."

"-"

"C'mon! Let's go!" Takato called from the entrance of the cave. Ryo threw a desperate look at Rika, who was pointedly ignoring him.

"Please, be careful!" Jeri said tearfully to Takato.

"I will. Don't worry."

Alice and Henry exchanged a look but than Alice grinned.

"Good luck."

"We've been through more." Henry said smiling back.

"Jeri!" Takato called from outside, the last minute thought of possibly never coming back gave him an adrendaline boost. "Wait for me! I'll be back!"

Jeri nodded, although not exactly getting the real meaning hidden behind it.

Ryo looked back once again at Rika.

And than, they were gone.

"Why didn't you say something?" Alice whispered to Rika. She shurgged, willing herself not to cry or regret what she did.

So the plot intensifies...haha tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:: Ok, ok, I'll admit, it's not mine Here we go again, writing these scenes, I really don't think I'm good at it, so any comments?

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey...isn't that...the digital world?" Ryo asked, pointing up towards the black sky. A clearing seemed to have opened up, in the middle of it was a round object.

Henry squinted... "It is!" The round object was indeed a planet.

"Why is it there?" Takato asked, tilting his head back for a better look.

"And what is that?" Ryo pointed towards a black stream leading from what seemed to be some distance away, up to the planet.

"More importantly, what is it doing?"

The black stream seemed to be transmitting something to the digital world.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Takato muttered.

"Don't you always?" Terriermon laughed.

"Terriermon, it's no laughing matter." Henry frowned, "From what I think, it's transmitting a copy of the virus to the digital world."

"Damn!" Ryo cursed, "We need to find a way to stop it!"

"But how?"

"Like we usually do." Ryo smirked, pulling out his D-power. "By luck."

"That gives us encouragement!"

"Cyberdramon, you ready?"

"We won't let you have all the fun," Henry said, smiling, "Terriermon?"

"Let's do it, Henry!" Terriermon said jumping around.

"Guilmon?" Takato looked down, "Ready boy?"

"Mm-hmm." Guilmon nodded.

The three tamers looked at each other and smiled, three D-power's were raised into the air, and three voices simultaneously rang out.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"There's something wrong..." Renamon spoke, they all turned to look.

"Eh?"

"There's a distrubance. I can sense it."

"Renamon?" Rika swiveled towards her digimon.

"Should I go check it out Rika?" Renamon asked.

Rika nodded her approval, and then quickly, almost as an afterthought, added, "I'll go with you."

"Rika!" Alice frowned, "Remember what-"

"You can't!" Jeri cried. "Oh please don't go! It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry. If anything's wrong. Renamon and I will just Biomerge. I'll be back!" And with a wink, she left the cave.

"You know, we don't know wht it is, wht it's attacks are, if our attacks will even affect it, but here we are, if I didn't know better, I'd say we're insane." Henry said inside Megagargomon.

"Well I wouldn't know about that," Ryo smiled through Justimon, "is it insane to protect the ones we love?"

"Let's be careful." Takato said, "Are you ready?"

"Always."

"You do know, if I ever survive through this," Ryo said and then grinned, "Rika's going to kill me."

Megagargomon bent over in laughter.

"That was random." Takato muttered but added, "I'm surprised she actually listened to you."

"I was surprised too."

"I feel kind of...guilty." Henry said after a while. "It's not as if she can't fight. Sakuyamon is an extremely powerful ally and we may need all the help we can get."

"I know..." Ryo said quietly, "But...it's for the best. It is."

"Why do I get the feeling, that it, whatever it is, knows we're coming?" Terriermon said, interuppting their thoughts. They all looked straight ahead, and they found he was right. A black shadow was rising.

"Damn." Justimon said and face the others. "This could be trouble. Let's be prepared."

"May I?" Gallantmon asked, raising his sword.

"Do you even need our permission?" Terriermon snorted.

"I guess not," Gallantmon smiled, "LIGHTNING JOUST!"

"Let us join in. JUSTICE CLAP!"

"Gee, why are we last?" Megagargomon added as he raised his arms, "GARGO ROCKET!"

The three attacks joined together and hit the shadow straight in the chest.

"Did it work?"

The impact of the attacks left a cloud of smoke.

"It'd be too easy." Ryo said frowning. The fog cleared and the formless monster stood unharmed.

"Well obviously, that didn't work."

"Than we'll just have to got to Plan B!" Megagargomon yelled.

"We had plans? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Justimon complained.

"So what is it?" Gallantmon asked.

"The same as Plan A! MEGA BARRAGE!"

"SHIELD OF – JUST!"

"JUSTICE KICK!"

Plan B was as uneffective as Plan A.

"Any backup plans?" Justimon asked.

"Ya, I've got an idea! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh?"

"BEHIND YOU!" Takato screamed.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

But it was too late, the shadow moved in a threateningly way towards Justimon.

Gallantmon moved to strike again but if he attacked.

"DON"T! It might hurt Ryo and Cyberdramon." Henry cried out. There was nothing they could do.

Another yell was heard.

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

The shadow was immediately distracted. It was Sakuyamon.

"You actually think I was going to miss out on all the fun?" Rika smirked.

"What are you doing here!?" Ryo asked, furious. Why can't she listen for once?

"Saving your ass, that's what." She said. "Admit it, Hero-boy, if it weren't for me, you'd be a goner."

"I'm not happy. You should know that. But at least you have good timing." Ryo said but couldn't help but smile. She smiled back.

"If you two are done!" Henry said, getting impatient, "We have to find a way to defeat this. If we don't..."

"Well...it's time for a little payback!" Rika yelled, smirking. Sakuyamon raised her staff.

"TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND TRUTH!"

"

"What are you doing here?" Ryo asked furious.

"Saving your ass." She said. "If it weren't for me you'd be a goner. Admit it."

"Well even though I'm not happy you're here, I guess it's good you came at the right time." Ryo said, smiling. Rika smiled back.

"If you two are done, we have something to get rid off! Look up at the sky, it's halfway finished taking over the world!" Henry yelled.

"Time for a little payback after what you did to me!" Rika yelled. Sakuyamon raised her staff. "TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND TRUTH!"

"Let's do this!" Takato yelled. "LIGHTNING JOUST!"

"MEGA BARRIAGE!"

"JUSTICE KICK!"

"Ugh! This is hopeless."

"Hey...is it just me...or do you guys...feel something strange?" Rika asked, worried. She felt another tremor through her body and gasped. Without warning, she had de-biomerged. "Renamon? What happened?"

"Hey! Why am I back to this stage?" Terriermon asked putting his tiny hands on his hips.

Slowly, Guilmon and Takato, Monodromon and Ryo joined them, all back to their original state.

"I think it found our weakness in our biomerge forms!" Henry cried out suddenly.

"Oh, great!" Rika said sarcastically. "Now what do we do?

"OH NO! RYO MOVE!" Takato cried, while they were too busy being distracted, the shadow suddenly changed into a black hand figure and was coming down to strike upon Ryo!

"NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: (& Author's Note) Surprisingly the story is almost coming to an end, i think i have a "special" epilogue in mind but we'll see how it turns out, there's still another chapter after this one, anyways before that Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

"NOW!"

For the second time that day, Ryo looked up to find something come over him, he knew that if he ran it wouldn't be no use. From what he could see, the surface area of whatever that thing was, covered too much distance. So how the hell was he going to get himself out of this now?

He closed his eyes. This was going to be one hard painful death.

Well, at least he was optimistic.

If he was going to die, at least he wouldn't die in vain right?

It was almost noble for him to die like this, in an attempt to save the world.

"RYO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

"MOVE!"

But he couldn't move, trust his body to malfunction at the most critical moment in his life.

Than all of a sudden, something was thrown at or into him. Stumbling, he opened his eyes to find Rika with her eyes closed in fearful anticipation.

"RIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled, trying to push her off, his arms finally moving.

"Returing the debt!" She said and managed a smile.

"You're insane! Get away!"

"No."

"RIKA?!" Takato's and Henry's voice barely floated through it.

This was** not **happening.

Ryo's eyes widened as he saw the monstrous thing come down towards them.

And than, a flash of bright light blinded them all.

The black figure moved away as if it was burnt from it.

It was a few seconds before they noticed anything changed. "What..?" Rika gasped and turned to look, forgetting about her being on Ryo. It was her D-power that had set off the light, the screen was glowing.

Ryo, surprised too, looked at his own blue one, it was shining too.

"I think we just found it's weakness!" Henry yelled catching up on what was happening immediately, unlike the guy standing next to him, still amazed by the light.

He pulled out his own D-Power and pointed it at the shadow who seemed to be struggling in pain from it.

"Takatomon? What are you doing just standing there?" Guilmon asked, looking up at his Tamer. Takato shook his head, clearing his mind and copied what the rest was all doing.

"C'mon!" Ryo said and got up, and aimed it in the same direction. Rika stood up and held hers as well. He grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

"If this doesn't work, at least I know we'll be together till the end." He said shrugging.

"Sappy, pretty boy, but we're not going to die!" She said determinedly, squeezing his hand.

Together, the four of them pointed their D-power at the shadow monster, the stream that was aimed towards the Digital World slowly started to disappear.

"It's working!" Takato yelled.

The monster withered in pain.

"We don't have enough power!" Henry shouted over the noise.

"HEY! DON"T FORGET ABOUT US!"

Surprised, they all looked. It was Kazu who had yelled, waving his arm and grinning like an idiot, proud of himself. Kenta, Jeri and Alice were behind him, also running.

"We're not going to miss out on all the action either." Kazu said and held out his own bronze D-power.

"For once, Kazu," Rika said smiling, "You catch on quick."

Kenta, Jeri and Alice all pulled out their own, their face determined. Their partners stood beside them.

Ryo grabbed Rika's hand, who decided, just this once, to not pull it away.

The beams of light seem to connect with each other, humming and vibrating in tune.

If was as if they were all connected.

The black shadow didn't seem to be able to take it anymore, it tried to retreat, but the Tamers surrounded it, slowly, it began to break apart, the light shining through internally. The one thing that remained behind, was a black drop. It wiggled on the ground and the power of their D-power managed to contain and vanquish it.

It was gone.

The light faded, blinding their eyes once more to the darkness, and without warning, the Tamers dropped to the ground, unconscious. The power was gone from all of them.

"...where...are we?" Rika groaned as she sat up and stretched, her body aching all over. Someone pulled on her nose and she scowled, opening her eyes. It met with a pair of blue ones, glittering with amusement.

"You're awake." Ryo's voice said softly and he leaned down to kiss her. "Good morning."

Her conscience came back to her quickly and she pushed him away, sitting up, looking worried. He chuckled at her reaction. "Everyone is still asleep. And the digimon went off to notify Azulongmon."

She looked around, Alice and Henry were asleep next to each other, her leaning against him unconsciously. She smiled, Jeri and Takato were together as well, their hands almost touching. And of course, the snoring came from Kazu and Kenta, both tangled up all over their digimon.

"At least we're all okay." She said and turned back towards Ryo who was staring at her with a peculiar expression. "What?"

"Nothing, you know that was really stupid, I thought I was never going to see you agai, so I'm glad I can." He said casually, she turned red.

"Stupid. We weren't going to die. I wasn't going to let you die either"

"I never said I needed your help!" He mocked.

"You so did. Admit it." Rika laughed. "I stilll haven't forgiven you for not letting me go. Who said you had control over me and decided what I do?"

"Well, you'll forgive me." There was no hesistation or doubt in his voice.

"How do you know?" She contradicted, trust him to sound so sure of himself.

"This will make it up to you than." He said and kissed her gently. "So now you forgive me?"

"No." She said, "No effect whatsoever."

"Hm..." He said frowning, undiscouraged. "Well you know, I'm never one to give up. Let me try again."

He kissed her again, this time a little longer and harder.

"Any better?"

Rika frowned, "Why don't I just show you?"

Before Ryo could say anything, Rika had leaned forward and kissed him. Hard. And long. He pulled her closer and she sighed happily, relaxing in his hold.

"Know do you know?" She asked after they pulled apart, a dazed look on her face.

"I think so..." Ryo nodded, he felt the blood pound in his veins and he swore he heard her heart racing. Leaning forward again...

"Mmmm...Where are we?" A sleepy voice asked. Ryo cursed.

"Yawn" Henry sat up, stretching his arms. "I think we're back in the digital world. How did we get back here?

Alice stood up and stretched, smoothing her unruly hair.

"What about the other world?"

"The other world will continue to rebuild itself." A deep voice answered their questions for them. It was Azulongmon, behind him were their digimon and needless to say they looked pleased. "Thank you Tamers, and good job. The digital world is safe once again."

Everyone grinned at each other, and Terriermon jumped on Henry's head.

"It was easy!"

"Sure Terriermon." Henry laughed

"All things that have been deleted will be restored. Your job is finished, I think it best you return to the human world now. You parents will be worried."

The rest glanced at their digimon and the happy atmostphere dropped.

None of them wanted to leave their digimon, no one knew how long it'd be before they say each other again.

"Why the long faces?" Azulongmon asked looking around, "You will see each other again soon."

"Ya, but that could mean six weeks or six months." Rika said, "Or even six years!"

They all nodded in agreement, and Takato frowned. "What if the digital portal won't open again?"

"No. As a gift of thanks, the rest of the sovereigns and I agree a port will always remain open."

"I wonder how much persuasion that took." Ryo muttered and Rika laughed.

"However, only Tamers containing a D-power will be ale to acess it. Therefore you can visit anytime you like."

At this everyone started to cheer, Kazu and Kenta jumped up and down hugging, crashing down upon guardramon who paid no mind. Jeri cried tears of joy while Leomon awkwardly patted her back. Rika smiled and exchanged happy looks with Alice who both looked at Dobermon and Renamon. Takato and Henry whopped upsude down and Terriermon and Guilmon jumped up and each down. Ryo stood off to the side cooly, smiling and patted monodramon.

Azulongmon smiled.

"And now it is time to for you to all go home. Alice, turn on the laptop, you'll find it working again. Using the program I've installed, the computer will open up a portal."

The others waited a while for the computer to run and connecting her D-power to the laptop, Alice sucessfully managed to open a beam of light.

"Farewell than my children, and thank you once again."

With that, the tamers said farewell to their tamers, some tearful, some not and stepped into the light.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Extra long chapter, partly because you simply can't stop partway here, you'll see why and also because I want to finish all this off! haha...theres still an epilogue after this so no worries! Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen

"Where did Ryo go again?" Kazu whined, "Why do him and Rika always disappear at lunch times?" 

It had been a month since they got back, for the first week or so they swore that their parents house-arrested them, despite them saying how proud they were. That was the most hated part, as soon as they were free, they all rushed over to the park, just to see if Azulongmon kept his word. He did.

Yamaki had been very pleased. But the same couldn't be said for their teachers who never got a satisfactory explanation. The huge amont of make-up work they gave seemed to make up for it though.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence they're both not here." Alice said lamely. Henry raised an eyebrow, giving her an amused look and she frowned. 

They both knew perfectly well where Ryo and Rika went. It was extremely hard for them to keep their relationships a secret and act naturally around everyone. Alice found it amusing how even Jeri out of all people, didn't notice the difference in their behavior sometimes. 

"What are you guys talking about? I just went to the library to drop off my english novel because it was overdue." Rika asked, sliding into the seat next to her, frowning at Kazu.

"Ya, can you believe it?" Ryo said grinning, joining them, "Rika was in a library!"

"Speak for yourself, did you find any comic books in there?" 

"Aw, come on Pumpkin, you know I beat you on our chemistry practical."

"Fluke." Rika said simply. "I kicked your ass on our english analytical essay!"

"Than what about the math test on Logarithms?" Ryo asked.

"Okay, okay you guys." Henry said. The two turned to look at him, "We all know you guys are good but just remember, I outscored both of you on all of our assessments." 

At this their table burst out laughing and even Rika smiled. "Ya whatever, Henry."

"Hey Rika...?" Jeri asked

"Hm?"

"Why are you...dressed...differently today?" 

Everyone turned to look, she was wearing nice fitting jeans which made her legs a mile longer, and in Ryo's opinion her behind a whole lot sexier. She had on a more feminine shirt which enhanced some certain parts and was wearing heels. 

"Eh?"

"Ya..." Kazu nodded after scanning her, turning red. 

"Um-hm!" Ryo coughed. 

Henry smirked, knowing Ryo was a bit possessive and a bit jealous. 

"I have...a photo shoot today...ya, that's why I'm so dressed up." Rika said. Alice caught her eye and winked.

"Don't worry. I don't mind!" Ryo grinned teasingly, 'But why couldn't you wear a miniskirt instead?" He dodged a punch that was swung at him. 

"Just because you said that, I won't change after school." She teased, of course, she never was planning to anways, but she just wanted to see his reaction. 

She found it amusing and almost cute when he became jealous and protective, like last week, when he was about to beat up someone that had cut outs of her from magazines all over his locker. 

"WHAT?" Ryo said sputtering and almost choking on his food. 

"Well me and Alice have a fashion party to go to you know? And you never know who might be there.." She trailed off and Alice joined in.

"Rika said she'll introduce me to some male models. I can't wait!"

"WHAT?" This time it was Henry. 

"What do you mean male models?" Ryo asked panickedly.

"Those incredibly buff and sexy guys you see in those boxer ads!" Rika said laying it down thick.

"Ohmygod!" Jeri sqealed, "Wow!" 

Now Takato frowned.

"And you're actually going to the party?" Ryo asked, his voice unnaturally calm.

"Of course." Rika smirked, "I've already planned out what to wear."

"Aren't the male models a bit old?" Henry asked.

"I don't think so, age doesn't really matter and besides I'm almost seventeen. Having a college boyfriend isn't so bad." Alice argued. 

"Especially since their more mature." Rika nodded. "Can't say the same for the guys here." Jeri giggled.

"I'm not letting you go to the party." 

"Why not?" Rika pouted.

"Because..! Those models will probably take advantage of you girls! Right Henry?" Ryo looked at his best friend for support.

"Right!" Henry said nodding vigorously. 

"But..." Alice whined..

"It's much too dangerous!" Henry said frowning. "Something might happen."

"So it's final. None of you girls are going." Takato cutted in.

"Hmph!" Jeri pouted and Alice scowled.

"Who said you could decide for us?" Rika spat out, "I was going to invite you guys too, but since you guys are so against it, forget it! Lets go you guys!" 

And without another word, the three girls left and burst out into laughter as soon as they were out of sight. 

"Uh. Henry. I think we just blew our chance." Takato said dumbfounded.

"Ya and I was looking forward to seeing some other models too." Henry sighed.

"I was looking forward to seeing Rika in a miniskirt." Ryo stared, rooted to the spot. 

"Why would you want to see that?" Kazu asked, bewildered. Ryo shook his head. "You don't understand, I bet she wants me to see anyways."

"What are you talking about?" Takato asked.

"Huh?" Ryo said shaking out of a trance.

"Why would she want you to see?"

"Never mind! I need to go to class!" Ryo said, turning red and rushed off without another word. Henry laughed. 

"Do you think he'll be home?" Kazu asked excitedly, it was Saturday and him, Kenta Takato and Jeri were all going to Ryo's house, unannounced of course. 

"I think so." Takato shrugged, "He didn't say he had any plans last night when I asked him what he was doing tomorrow."

"Let's hope he's home." Kenta said, "I can't wait, this will be the first time since any of us Tamers went inside his room." 

"Jeri?" Takato asked. 

"Uh-huh." Jeri said absentmindedly, she was thinking of that mysterious conversation Alice and Rika exchanged a few weeks ago, it was like there was a hidden meaning. Takato squeezed her hand and she looked up. He tilted his head to the side questioningly, she smiled and shook her head. No more than just a week ago Takato had finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. Of course, Jeri had been more than thrilled. In Rika's opinion, she went ballistic. 

Flashback

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! YOU"LL NEVER EVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Jeri screamed on the three-way conversation.

"Now what?" Rika asked, you could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Well...Takato, after school, you know we hung out like always." Jeri began breathlessly with excitement.

"And let me guess, he asked you out?" Alice smirked.

"No! Wait! WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Jeri paused, quite disappointed that she couldn't surprise them. 

"Oh come on! It was bound to happen sooner or later." Alice said. Rika laughed.

"She's right Jeri, it was more than predictable." 

"REALLY?" Jeri asked.

"So tell us." Alice commanded.

"Well...We went to the park you know, Guilmon's hideout? And he kept on muttering to himself, I thought he was insane, (At this Rika snorted), I kept asking him what was wrong and he wouldn't tell me. At first I thought it was like a bad thing, maybe his mom was sick or the digimon. And than all of a sudden he grabbed my hands and blurted out something and I didn't get it because I was so surprised and he said it too fast so I asked him to repeat it again. And than he said..."I love you, since forever. Will you go out with me?" And I was sooooo stunned. I couldn't breathe or talk it was like...amazing. All I did was nod and he was really happy and than I hugged him really hard and...ya." Jeri smiled as she recalled back that happy memory.

"A little sappy but I guess it's sweet...for googlehead." Rika said and Alice giggled.

"I think I like yours more, it was better." Alice said to Rika.

"Huh? Oh! Alice!" 

"What are you guys talking about?" Jeri said finally snapping out of her flashback.

"Nothing." Rika said really quickly, "Right Alice?"

"Oh, we were just talking about how...Rika...'s version...of how you and Takato would get together was." Alice said stumbling and stuttering.

"I di-?" Rika was cut off.

"Right Rika?" Alice asked.

"Ya! Really..., that's great Jeri!" 

End Flashback 

"What are you thinking?" Takato asked sweetly.

"C'mon you lovebirds! Now is not the time!" Kazu called from up front, "Ryo's house is just around the corner."

"I call ringing the doorbell!" Kenta yelled.

"No way!" 

"C'mon, let's go too." Jeri said and pulled Takato along. The two were very surprised to find Kazu and Kenta still waiting outside when they got there.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked. 

"What do you think?" Kazu said sarcastically, "No one's answering." 

"Well, the gate's open." Jeri said pointedly.

"Hmm..."

"No you guys!" But it was too late, they've already walked in. 

"Should we knock?" Kenta asked once they were at the door.

"It's a little late for that..." Takato mumbled.

"Dude, if the doorbell didn't work, than there's no way they'll hear us with knocking." Kazu said, "Why don't we just go in?" 

"Kazu!" Jeri said, "That's breaking and entering!" 

"Ryo's our friend, I don't think he'll care." Kazu said and twisted the doorknob without another thought. It was unlocked, and the four of them slowly moved their way into the living room. 

"Well...no one's here really by the looks of it." Jeri said, "Let's go now."

"No way, not until I get to check out his room first." Kazu said and walked down the hall.

"Hey! Wait for me." Kenta said and followed him.

"You guys!" Jeri and Takato shook their heads but headed in the direction either.

"Is it locked?" Takato asked, for Kenta and Kazu had both paused.

"We didn't try yet." Kazu said, Jeri raised her eyebrows. Kazu caught her reaction, "What? We're just savouring the moment before we enter the private space of none other than Ryo Akiyama."

"It's private for a reason!" Jeri said indignantly. But she was ignored.

"Okay. Done." Kazu said and quickly opened the door. 

"WHAT?" Shock and disbelief was etched all over their faces. Ryo was home after all! And he was in his room...on the bed...with..."RIKA?" 

Ryo and Rika seemed to be frozen at the interruption, Ryo's lips were still on Rika's hastily pulled away and Rika started to get up. It was an extremely awkward moment with hesistant silence and the two blushing immensely. 

"Wow." Was Takato's first reaction, he had broken the silence and Jeri who was still a bit confounded pointed one finger at Rika and than moved it towards Ryo and than back towards Rika again.

"When...what...I can't believe...are you sure?...Rika?" She finally muttered to spit out, it seems that she was thinking that she was imagining Rika or a very good look-alike. Rika looked nervously at Jeri.

"Sorry Jeri..." Rika said. 

"Ryo?" Kenta asked, "You and Rika? Are you two...?" Ryo smiled a small smile and nodded. Kenta shook his head. "No way. You guys hated each other." At this Ryo couldn't help by grin. 

"Ha! I told you!" Jeri said now yelling at Takato who looked very taken back. "I told you there was something wrong after that whole 'walk' into the forest they took during our trip to the Digital World! And that glance! With Alice! She knows too!" 

"Smart girl Jeri." Ryo said. 

"I don't believe it! You? Making out with the Ice Queen? Is this like a dare or something? Or am I hallucinating?" Kazu asked. "Why would you make out, let alone kiss her? Did she like...give you drugs or something?" 

"Kazu, don't talk about my girlfriend that way." Ryo said tiredly. 

"OHMYGOD! THIS IS AMAZING! CONGRATULATIONS!" Jeri squealed and hugged Rika who laughed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Um...Thanks Jeri!" Rika said, she knew she wouldn't be free until she told Jeri every single detail she sighed and began. 

"Well man, I've got to say that you had us all going for a while. We seriously thought you guys were never going to get together." Takato grinned, "Congrats though. You did it."

Ryo smiled a genuine smile. "So did you." Ryo replied back. 

"You were sooner." Takato smiled, "I can't believe I didn't notice!" 

"It wasn't a race." Ryo laughed. 

"I still can't believe it!" Kenta said, he looked a bit pale.

"Um Kenta, don't faint after I tell you this okay?" Ryo said, "But I like her. A lot. Always have. Actually." 

"Oh god." Kenta said, "I think I need to sit down." 

"I think you're mental to go out with her." Kazu said shaking his head, "But if anyone can tame her than it'd be you. I've got to hand it to you Ryo, no one else would be able to make Rika fall in love." Rika glared and Ryo grinned. 

Trust Kazu to find a way to praise Ryo. 

"And let's keep it that way, make sure you keep it down okay Kazu?" 

Of course, Kazu never listened.

By the next day...EVERYONE knew. 

Let's just say, it was an unpleasant surprise for both Rika and Ryo when they arrived at school the next day. 

Whisperes flew, people cheered and cat-called and questions were flung at them endlessly. Rika, who was too surprised to take it in, began yelling uncontrollably at a cowarding Kazu in the corner during break, and ended only when Ryo interferred after he felt that Kazu had had enough. Needlessly to say, it took a while.

"This is absolutely insane!" Takato shook his head. "What's the big deal?" 

"Dude! It's RYO? and RIKA? Hello?" Kazu pointed out.

"But still!" Henry said and smiled sympathetically at Rika who was still fuming.

"Here comes Ms. Saki." Kenta muttered and ducked under the table.

"Hello dears, have you seen Kenta?" The nice-looking teacher asked, the six guiltily shook their heads. "Oh well, if you've seen him, can you tell him I'll be waiting for him in my office? Oh and by the way, Ryo, treat her right. She's a tough one."

Without another word, she had walked away, leaving all of them hanging open-mouthed.

"UGH! KAZU!"

"Now even the teachers know." Jeri said in disbelief.

"I really don't see what the fuss is about actually." Ryo said. "Am I not allowed to have a girlfriend or something?" 

"Apparently not." Rika said bitterly. 

"Uh-oh. Here comes the president of your fan club and judging by the look on her face, she obviously thinks not too." Jeri said, she had a bad feeling that things weren't going to be very pretty. 

"Ryo!" The blonde girl smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes, "I was looking for you all day! I heard some very, very ridiculous rumors about you dating...that, ugh, Rika Nonaka." 

"Eh?" Ryo asked scratching his head, "I thought you'd know that it's-"

"All fake right? Ya, I told my friends that, but of course, they didn't believe me, I mean honestly, I know you wouldn't go out with that ugly, cruel bitch of course."

"Hi Jenn." Rika smiled fakely. 

"Oh! You! I didn't see you here." The blonde girl huffed. "Well since you're here, I have news for you. I don't care what other people say about you going out with Ryo, but I know it's not true. It's probably just a bet or lie isn't it? Honestly, who do you think you are?"

"His girlfriend?" Rika asked, standing up and Ryo couldn't help but smile. All the Tamers started to laugh. 

"I'm warning you..." 

"Are you threatening me?" Rika asked, her tone dropping a thousand degrees lower. 

"So if I am?"

"Than I suggest you stop wasting your time. I don't care." 

"Y---YOU!" 

WHAM!

She had slapped Rika, who stood there, with her arms crossed, barely flinching.

"That was low." Ryo said coldly, getting up, his blue eyes flashing anger. "You shouldn't have done that." 

At the sight of Ryo protecting Rika, Jenn seemed to lose her self, "You're such a whore! Rika! I bet you slept with him, that's why he's with you now? Isn't he? You little slut! Are you pregnant? Is that it?" Jenn yelled, the whole cafeteria which was silent, burst into whispers. 

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about." Rika said, "So I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut." With that, she walked away, pretending nothing happened. 

But to the ones that knew her well, knew she was walking away fast, struggling. Her head was held high, begging the tears not to come out just yet. An iciness surrounded her once more, back to her Ice-Queen stage. People backed out of the way, quickly, afraid. 

"Out of everyone in the whole world, why'd you want something like her?" Jenn asked disgusted, looking at Ryo through her eyelashes. 

"Don't ever talk about her in that way." He said in a deadly voice, fighting against his urge to hit the girl in front of him. The cafeteria fell silent once more. "Rika's not the slut you are. Oh, and just to let you know, I wouldn't want anyone else in the world except her." And with that, he left, following her.

"Look," Jeri said, and Jenn turned to face her. "I'm usually a very nice and easy-going person, but this is for Rika." With that, she slapped her across the face as hard as she could. A few people whistled and Takato grinned, proud of his girlfriend. 

"Rika!" Ryo yelled, "Rika? Where are you?" 

There was no answer, she paused and shook his head. Knowing Rika, she wouldn't stay at school...so where would she go? He started running, even before he got the answer, it was as if his body was instinctively pulling him towards the place. 

Rain slowly started to fall from the sky, a pair of legs swung from the swingset in the park where Guilmon's hideout was. She looked up at the sky, blending her tears with the rain. Damn, screw this, she shouldn't cry. She was tougher, better than this. But those words, even though they were from a stupid blonde bitch, hurt and stung. 

How was she going to face everyone now? And Ryo? 

She had let him down...and that was perhaps the worst thing.

"I knew you'd be here." Came a quiet voice and Rika turned sharply, Ryo sat down on the swing next to her. 

"..." Rika tried to speak but no words came out.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, but than shook her head, he sighed.

"Come on." He said and stood up again, holding out his hand. She took it hesitantly. He squeezed it and pulled her on the path around the pond. "Forget about her. She's just jealous." 

"It's not just her...it's about what she said" Rika murmured quietly. Ryo heard her anyways.

"No one thinks of you that way Rika." He said.

"How would you know?" She laughed, a cruel, sarcastic laugh. "She's right..." She paused, and said softly. "I am a bitch."

"No! You're not! You might be cold and cruel at times, but if they do get to know you Rika, they'll love you."

"That's the problem...they don't want to get to know me. They hate me, you know that, don't lie!" She said, desperatedly pulling away from his grasp. He held her hand tighter.

"You're not hated that much you know." Ryo said, looking at her. "You're the Digimon Queen, so imagine how many fans you have, probably more than me, since you're a girl." He grinned, teasing. "And what about all the modeling agencies in Japan that want you to model? And all those starry-eyed, drooling boys too." He said the last part really quietly, but Rika heard it. She laughed, a small quiet sweet-sounding laugh.

"Is it that bad to be with me? Are you embarrassed?" Ryo asked, it seemed like a question he was directing to himself. Rika stiffened beside him. "Is that it?" Ryo turned to look at her. "Rika..." He said softly and gently turned her face towards his so he could look at her straight in the eye. He was afraid of the answer but he had to know. "Is that why you wanted to keep it quiet? Are you ashamed to be my girlfriend?" Rika stood, she couldn't believe what he was saying. And to Ryo's surprise she ran to him, hugging him as hard as she could.

Very un-like her. 

"Never! I thought you would be the one that's ashamed," She breathed deeply into his chest holding back sobs. "And even more now since I'm labeled as a slut and a whore." 

"Is that why you didn't want anyone to know? So that I might be ashamed or regretful?" He asked surprised. She nodded as she controlled her breathing. 

"Rika! You're not! Look at me." 

He pulled back and took her face into his hands, wiping away tears with his thumb. 

"You're beautiful, smart, wonderful, a bit hot-headed and mean at times yes, but that's because you hide everything deep down inside. You're amazing...well you've got to be because you were the only one that made me fall in love. And that was with you. Think of the thousands of other girls I could've had."

She hit him, half-laughing, half-scowling. "Don't praise yourself."

"Okay, okay, but hey, listen, I'll never hurt or let anyone hurt you."

"I don't need-" She started, but he interuppted.

"Yes, I know. But I'll be here anyways. There's nothing you can do about that." Ryo said smirking. Rika glared and surprisingly, he softened, adding. "And I'll never ever stop loving you"

"Never?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, quite skeptical.

"Never." He said, one hundred percent confident. And with that he leaned down to kiss her. 


	19. Possible Epilogue

Disclaimer: Ahhh the epilogue! Finally, I'm actually very surprised and pleased that I've actually finished this story! Thanks to everyone who's supported me all the way! Although I don't think I'll do a sequel to this story; there's another in the works which I've already started. So please look for that one when it comes out! Thank!

R&R please!!

Chapter Nineteen – Epilogue

Time flies. Junior year was almost finished, the long-awaited summer fastly approaching, and Senior year was just around the corner. The excitement was almost nerve-wracking.

Not much has changed over the time, Alice still wore black, Henry won his martial arts championships...again, Rika and Ryo every two month or so, fought over their royal titles as the Digimon King or Queen. You'd think someone better than them would have come by now. Takato finally stopped wearing his googles though, thank god for Jeri, well at least that was what Rika said. And their partners were all doing fine, life could never been better.

Well...maybe...

"I can't believe this! There must be around, like what? A million stores in this stupid mall and I still can't find anything!" Rika exclaimed in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. A gesture of surrender. Jeri smiled and Alice rolled her eyes in response.

The three best friends were at the mall shopping for the one and only Valentine's day, which just so happened to be tomorrow.

"Why didn't you plan anything earlier? It's your fault now." Alice asked.

"Like you should be talking!" Rika snapped. "If it wasn't for the stupid Fashion Week in Paris!"

"No one asked you to be such a famous supermodel." Jeri teased.

"It's not my fault! I didn't even want to go."

"Sure, sure." Alice smirked, she knew Rika didn't mind modelling nowadays, she actually enjoyed it.

"C'mon, let's go to another store." Jeri said smiling.

"Not like there'll be anything there." Alice made a face.

"Relax, we'll find something."

"Oh ya!?" Both Alice and Rika turned around on Jeri.

"Sigh. What can you get something for someone that's Mr. Stupidly Perfect?" Rika grumbled and Jeri laughed.

"He's your boyfriend!"

"Gee Rika, you'd think after a year of being together you'd know what to get him."

"A year and a half almost." Rika correct automatically, "Who invented Valentine's day anyways? We didn't celebrate it last year!"

"That's because we were in the digital world and we decided to celebrate it together."

"Than why can't it be the same this year?" Rika demanded.

"Come one Rika, let's just got to another store." Jeri said and dragged Rika out.

"Wait!" Rika hissed, dragging her feet.

"What now?"

"Look!" They turned to see what Rika was pointing at. Takato, Henry and Ryo just so happened to be walking past.

"So this is where he's going." Alice said, smiling mischievously. "I say we follow them."

"Haha! Hell ya!" Rika smiled and the two girls exchanged high-fives.

"You guys!" Jeri said, shaking her head.

"Shh!" Alice shushed as they crept out of the store. "Listen!"

"It's a big day tomorrow!" Ryo said smiling at the Valentine's decorations around him.

"What are you guys planning?" Henry asked.

"I'm gong to take Jeri out and stuff, I hope it goes well." Takato said nervously and Jeri giggled.

"And you?" Henry asked, looking at Ryo, who shrugged, putting his hands on his hand, walking ever-so casually.

"We're just going to hang out, I guess, honestly? I didn't plan anything."

"So much for Mr. Perfect." Rika muttered, full-on sarcsatic, the girls laughed. "I'm going to kill him tomorrow! Good thing my grandma and mom aren't home."

"What about you than, Henry?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll just ask Alice what she wants to do, but I did buy her something." Henry said.

"Eh, at least he's considerate." Alice said.

"I brought something for Rika as well." Ryo said.

"Well, maybe I won't kill him until I get the present." Rika smirked, and exchanged excited looks with Alice.

"So what did you get them?" Takato asked.

"I won't say. But I think she'll like it." Henry smiled.

"I can't tell you guys yet," Ryo grinned, "But it's perfect. Like ther person I'm giving it to."

"Aw..." Jeri sighed looking at Rika. "You are so lucky, you know that don't you?"

"I know." Rika said, couldn't help but smiling.

"Ugh. No need for that." Takato teased.

"Gee, Takato, I thought you were one of those hopelessly romantic guys."

"Well Rika isn't here, is she?"

"She is." Ryo said and the girls looked up, alarmed.

"Huh!?"

"She's in this mall somewhere, I'm sure. She told me she was going out with the girls today." Ryo said, once again, all confident.

"Um...how do you know?" Takato asked, "There's like a hundred malls in Shinjuku. Okay, not a hundred, but you know what I mean."

"I can just feel it." Ryo said stubbornly. "I'm not crazy!" He yelled at the two guys giving him weird looks. "I just know."

"Hm. I believe you." Henry said. "It feels like Alice is here. Maybe in my mind..."

"Or heart..." Ryo added, Henry nodded in agreement.

"But ya, they're here..." A pause... "We're really sappy aren't we?"

"He really is stupid." Rika sighed.

"I know..."

"But this doens't solve my problem anyways." Rika said, "He has the perfect thing, but I don't have anything for him!"

"Well that's what we're here for. Come on, you know Ryo, if you get anything for him you know he'll love it." Jeri said encouragingly.

"I think...I might have an idea." Rika said, suddenly pulling on Jeri and Alice.

The next day...

"Why am I so self-conscious!? Jeri, you are so dead for this suggestion!" Rika said and she glanced in the mirror one last time. She was wearing one of those really mini miniskirts from those fashion shoots, a tight low-cut red sweater and heels. She had her hair down, for once, and was wearing light mkeup.

"C'mon Rika! Why are you so nervous? You've worn less than this..." She muttered, this was true, she had reluctantly done a swimsuit shoot a few days ago. "Ryo. You are so dead."

"Buzzzz" The intercom went off and all flustered once more, Rika rushed out of the room, her heart beating and almost tripping. "Hello?"

"C'mon Rika, who else would it be?" A teasing voice came and Rika smiled.

She waited for him at the door, accepting his hello kiss and enjoying his immediate reaction afterwards.

"Someone got all dressed up...wow! What's the occasion?" Ryo smirked, helplessly still staring.She definetly looked like the hot and sexy model the rest of the world saw her as on adds and runways.

"Well than, if there's no occasion I should just go and change." She teased back and started to walk away, Ryo grabbed her wrist.

"Uh-uh. No way am I ever letting you change out of that." He said and bent down to kiss her again. "Remind me to never take you out, if you're wearing that."

"Why?"

"Because I'd end up beating a mob of lustful boys trying to pick you up."

"Really?" She asked, kissing him again, distracting him.

"Uh ya. And than, that'll (kiss) just totally (kiss) ruin..." Ugh forget it! He said and grabbed her closer.

"Happy Valentine's day" He breathed into her ear when they parted.

"Speaking of Valentine's day." Rika smiled, "I got you something."

"Really?" He pretended to look surprised. "That's got to be a first."

"I won't give it to you than!"

"No, no. I want to see."

"Uh-uh." She held something behind her back.

"Please?"

"Fine. Here." She said and held out a square box, it was black, nicely wrapped, and had a silver ribbon at the top.

He gave her a curious look and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, in silver wrapping, was a silver bracelet. Ryo lifted it up, examining it, it was a thick heavy bangle, and engraved on it was "R²", the inside of it was dated. "Forever-because you promised. Feb 14th."

Rika smiled nervously and held out her own wrist, on it was a more feminine looking bracelet, set with a small diamond. It had the exact same thing. "I didn't want to date it, because it's suppose to last forever. I...hope you like it."

Ryo grabbed her hand, "Because it lasts forever, and because of my promise, this is for you." Rika looked down at her hand, he had slid something on it. She gasped.

"Do you like it?"

On her fourth finger was a ring, a perfect diamond lay in the middle, surrounded but two amethysts on either side. He ruffled his hair anxiously, a nervous habit he had.

"I don't need...your answer right now. But, seriously Rika, consider it as my proposal without actually proposing." Ryo said, "I know I'm only eighteen, and we're too young, but I've already made up my mind. I want you and I'll wait as long as it takes." He stared at her, waiting.

Without thinking, she flung herself at him, knocking him over on the couch, kissing him. He smiled as he felt her lips press against his won. "So? My answer?"

She made a face, "It seems like I'm always making you wait aren't I?"

He grinned, "It's worth it." She smiled and kissed him again, harder. He really loved her. She knew he did, she just never knew how much before. He kissed her back, still ecstatic over her response.

"I love you." She said suddenly and he froze. He knew it before, but she had never said it out loud herself.

"I love you too." He grinned and she kissed him again.

He flipped her over, now leaning on top of her. She put her hands around his neck, pulling him down. Lightly running his tongue on her lips, she opened her mouth, allowing him to enter. He was never going to get enough of her. And she really needed stop playing with his hair, it was turning him on, more than ever. He couldn't, wasn't going to stop. His hands roamed freely, first up her back and than to the front, going up. She pulled him closer, so he was directly on top of her. This was getting too intense, too far. He stopped. She looked at him, half-breathless, half-confused.

"Sorry." He said panting, "I...lost control." His hormones were raging uncontrollably and he was already having a rought time hiding his erection. If it got any further, he wouldn't have been able to stop.

"Damnit Ryo! Why?" She asked, frustrated. "Everytime!"

"Rika. I promised your parents that I wouldn't take advantage of you, especially since I'm a year older than you."

"I don't care! It's not taking advantage of me! Can't you see? I want you!" She pulled him down on top of her again.

"You sure?" He asked, not knowing if he heard right or not. He would never do anything that would hurt her or cause her to regret it afterwards. But he wanted this too, so much and for so long.

"Posistive." She said, and there was a gleam in her eyes. "And I always get what I want."

"Rika..."

"Shut up." She commanded and kissed him again.

Ryo groaned. The sunlight was blinding him. A figure move beside him and he smiled at the sleeping body. Using one finger he traced the contours of her shoulder, up to her neck, where some purple and red marks lingered from last night. He glanced in the picture frame beside the bedtable, he had some too. Good thing it was February and turtlenecks could be worn. He chuckled to himself. The body moved again, snuggling closer. "Is it morning already?"

"We didn't sleep much last night."

She stifled a groan, "My lips hurt. I think they're swollen." He laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Well maybe I shouldn't kiss you anymore."

A gentle almost lazy whack hit his abs.

"Alright." He said and kissed her lips. "You're beautiful."

"No. It's morning."

"Well you're attracting me enough that I want to kiss you senseless all over again. Want to do it again?" He teased.

Another whack.

"Again? Haven't you had enough?" She groaned, her eyes still closed.

"No. Never." Ryo grinned. "I want every single bit of you, your heart, your mind, your body, of course."

"A bit possessive, in the morning." She said grinning, sitting up.

"No. You already have all of me." He said and pinned her down. "I love you. You know that?"

"I'll never get sick of it." She warned. He pouted.

"I love you too. Good morning." She said and reached up to kiss him.

"So Mrs. Akiyama, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You." She said and kissed him again.

Wow...I finished

I can't believe this! Haha thank you guys for all your support over the entire time! I'm so happy

Oh, and of course, I won't stop writing, I've already started a new story starring my fav. couple (of course) it starts off in their senior year and the two hating each other, naturally something happens between them and...well, well just wait and see!


End file.
